Lest We Forget
by Star Jackson
Summary: AU - The Aliens have returned home, their memories of Earth erased. How do the humans cope with their absence? How do the aliens cope with their strange dreams? -- COMPLETE
1. Memories

Title: Lest We Forget

Title:Lest We Forget

**Notes:**Alternate Universe.No matter what shipper group you belong to, I don't think you'll be disappointed.Takes place on Earth and Antar.Zan=Max, Ava=Tess, Vilandra=Isabel, Rath=Michael

**Feedback:**starshine_416@yahoo.com

Chapter One: Memories

"Zan?Darling?"Ava sighed in resignation and strode over to her new husband.She placed her hands on his shoulders and he flinched, turning to face her.He smiled slightly."You startled me.How long have you been here?"Ava moved to sit on his lap and wrapped her arms around him."Not long.You were daydreaming again, darling.What of?"He sighed, resting his chin on her shoulder."My mind is full of confusing thoughts, memories almost, though I know they've never happened.""What kind of memories?" his wife asked, stroking his hair away from his forehead.

Zan closed his eyes, leaning into her touch.There was a look of peace on his face."I imagined mountains and rocky terrains, a pair of peaks reaching towards the sky.I'm seated nearby, on a blanket, my eyes searching the stars.But I'm not alone.Someone is next to me, her head on my shoulder, our hands are clasped in my lap.But I can't see her.I don't know the plains of her face or the sound of her voice, but I know that I love her, that I cannot live without her."He stopped, hugging Ava closer."Well, she's obviously you," he stated matter-of-factly, "who else could she be?"

"But Zan," Ava protested, "there are no mountains on Antar.No peaks or rocky terrains."Zan grimaced."I know," he replied, "that's what has me confused.It could _not_ have happened, though it feels as though it did."Ava shrugged."You and your dreams, darling."She pecked his cheek, stealing a glance at the clock."I'm meeting with Vilandra," she explained, removing herself from his lap.Zan nodded."Return to me soon," he beseeched.She stared at him a moment, her face clouded.Dipping her head forward, she placed a quick kiss upon his lips."Always," she promised.

**

"I didn't think you would come."Ava strode across the room, stopping just before him."I couldn't stay away."He reached down, cradling her cheek in his palm."Rath," she whispered, "take me to your bed."He smiled, lifting her into his arms and placing her gently upon the soft mattress.He removed his boots and lay beside her."Do you love me?" he asked softly, refraining from touching her.She pulled him closer, her hands resting on his back."How can you ask me that?You know the answer."She closed the space between them and brought her lips to his.

**

"You brought me to the desert?" Liz laughed, as Max laid a blanket on the cold ground.He shrugged, tugging her down beside him."This is our last night together, Liz," he reminded her softly, "I just … want to spend it in a peaceful place.Where it's just the two of us."Liz rested her head on his shoulder, their hands twined together in his lap."It's not the last," she said, "you'll be back soon."Max didn't respond.He was afraid.Afraid that it would be the last time he would hold her in his arms.

"Max?""Hmmm?"He turned, startled, not for the first time, by her beauty.So he told her.Liz lowered her head, blush painting her cheeks."Well," she countered, "if boys can be beautiful, then … you top the list."He smiled, moving his hand through her hair.They sat there for a while, just staring at the sky and revelling at the feeling of each other's embrace.Finally, Max turned to face her."Liz?""Yeah?""I, um, I really want to kiss you."She giggled."How can I say no?"

As their lips touched, Liz wasn't inundated with flashes as she usually was when they kissed.Instead, she was able to simply enjoy the kiss; to concentrate on the warm, plush wetness of his lips.She felt his familiar tongue sweep into her mouth and mingle with her own."Liz …" he breathed, his lips moving along her jaw and down her neck."Mmmm?" was her only response, as she held his head in her hands."Why are we waiting?I need … I need to be with you."

Liz pulled away from him, her eyes searching his.One hand stroked his smooth cheek."Because if we make love now," she began, "it would be a goodbye."He opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him with a kiss."Think of how much better it will be as a hello."Max smiled, resting his forehead against hers."I don't want to say goodbye to you," he whispered."Then don't," she whispered back, "you'll be back soon."

**

Zan shot upright in his bed."Liz," he whispered, the foreign name fresh on his lips and in his mind.He swallowed hard and leaned back into his pillow, turning on his side."Ava?"Her side of the bed was empty and cold.Zan wasn't worried, only disappointed.Often, his wife and sister stayed out well into the morning hours, his two rebellious girls.

He thought about his dream, it was already fading fast.Reaching for a nearby pen and paper, he began to scribble furiously:_Liz, beauty, a desert, a goodbye …_Sighing, his eyes drifted shut, sleeping overriding his confusion.When next he awoke, Ava would be sleeping next to him where she belonged.


	2. Surviving

Feedback: starshine_416@yahoo

Feedback:starshine_416@yahoo.com Chapter Two: Surviving

Liz stood before the four open pods.A light from a crack in the cave wall seemed to spotlight them, casting a warm yellow glow.She moved towards the top left pod – Max's pod.She reached out, a slip of parchment paper falling from her hand as her knees gave way and she collapsed to the ground in grief.

_It is with regret that I inform you this – once the Royal Four arrive at Antar, all memory of their lives on Earth will vanish.As far as they recall, they have spent the last weeks in a neighbouring city.False memories of this time have been implanted, so that they are not suspicious.His Excellency, King Zan and his new bride, Ava, happily rule the planet.Her Highness, Princess Vilandra and her betrothed, Rath, the King's trusted Second, will be married soon in a lavish ceremony held by the Queen Mother.Kivar and his followers have been exiled and Antar is peaceful and prosperous once again.Please know that your friends are happy, safe, and where they belong.Antar thanks you for your kindness and generosity towards our Royals during their absence.Yours, Larek._

**

"Rath!"Vilandra rushed into her fiancé's chamber, reaching the doors to his bedroom and finding them locked."Rath?" she called, jiggling the handles."Quickly!" Rath hushed, pushing Ava off the bed and guiding her to the adjoining bathroom."What will we do?" Ava whispered, hurriedly pulling her gown over her head.Rath bent to kiss her swiftly."Just be still and quiet in here.I'll take her to breakfast, so you can make your escape."Ava nodded and Rath closed the door.

"Rath!" Vilandra cried again, "what are doing in there?""Dressing," he announced, opening the doors with a flourish.Vilandra narrowed her eyes, looking around, her eyes falling on the tousled bed sheets."Since when have you had to hide your body from me?" she smirked, her fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt.Rath chuckled nervously, removing her roving hands from his chest."Have you eaten?" he asked, "I'm famished."Vilandra shrugged."That's why I've come," she said.Rath grinned."Excellent!"He grabbed her hand, leading her away from the bedroom."Shall we dine with mother?" Vilandra asked, as they left his chamber."Whatever you wish," Rath answered, closing the door with a relieved sigh.

**

"Liz?"Liz turned, smiling sadly as Maria entered the Pod Chamber."I thought you'd be here," Maria said, sinking to the dirt beside her friend.She glanced quickly at Michael's pod before averting her eyes.Noticing the fallen letter, she picked it up and re-read it quickly before folding it and depositing it in her silver apron."Maria?" Liz asked softly, "do you … what do you think the chances are of them remembering us?"Maria lowered her head."Honestly?Slim to none, as much as I hate the thought."Liz nodded."Where are Alex and Kyle?"Maria smirked, holding her hand out to Liz and pulling them both up from the ground."I think they're drowning their sorrows in a drink.Or, at least Kyle is.You know what a good little boy Alex is."Liz sighed, not laughing at Maria's poor attempt at humour."I don't know how to go on," she said, her voice cracking as she stared at the pods.Maria reached out and wrapped her arms around Liz."We'll find a way," she promised, "we'll survive."

**

Zan looked up from his breakfast as his sister and friend entered the dining hall.Not far behind was Ava and he smiled.She sat beside him and kissed his cheek."I apologize darling," she told him softly, "I didn't intend to leave you alone last night."Zan softened at her words."It's alright.You're here now.That's what matters.But I have something to tell you – I had another dream last night …"

"Mother!" Vilandra exclaimed, jumping from her seat and greeting her mother with a kiss and hug.Zan, Rath, and Ava stood in respect until Lara, the Queen Mother, had taken her seat."Good morning Your Majesty," Rath said, sitting and tugging Vilandra's hand into his."Please," the Queen scoffed with a smile, "you're going to be my son-in-law in a few short weeks.Call me mother."Rath nodded."Of course, Your Ma – mother."He stole a glance at Ava as the servants began to serve breakfast.Zan leaned into his wife's ear."We'll speak later," he said.She nodded, smiling shakily, noticing Rath turn away.


	3. Deceit

Feedback: starshine_416@yahoo

Feedback:starshine_416@yahoo.com Chapter Three:Deceit

** **

Liz came down the stairs, tying on her apron.She found Maria sitting on the couch in the back room, her chin resting on her hands."Isn't your shift starting in a couple of minutes?" Liz asked, sitting next to her friend and adjusting her alien antennae."I've got five minutes left," Maria mentioned, heaving a large sigh."What?" Liz asked softly.Maria bit her lip, looking down at her hands."This is where it started.If only I'd kept my mouth shut, not let him in …"Liz nodded slowly and slung her arm across Maria's shoulder, both remembering that awful day two months ago.

**

"He's back," Maria announced flatly, coming from the Crashdown's kitchen.The trio before her looked up in question."Who's back?" Max asked.Before Maria could answer, Brody appeared behind her."Larek here," he said, Brody's accent seeming thicker, as though Larek himself had an accent."Apparently," Maria began, taking a seat in the stool next to Michael, "Mr. Body Snatcher here doesn't have the same taste for pepperjack that our British buddy does."Larek, as Brody, threw Maria a hard stare."Is that supposed to be threatening?" she challenged.

"Alright, alright," Max stood, facing Larek directly, "why are you here?""We have a situation," Larek explained, his voice grave.Max exchanged a look with Michael, who jumped up to be at his side, as though two against one would intimidate the small man before them.Of course, neither knew of Larek's true stature.

"What do you think's going on?" Maria whispered to Liz, who watched their boyfriends square off against the 'foreign' alien.Liz shrugged, staring at Max's back.She worried that yet another disaster was about to happen.

"What situation?" Michael demanded, his arms crossed over his chest."It's time," Larek said, "time for the Royal Four to return to Antar.""Return?" Michael retaliated, "is that even possible?"Larek watched as Max's eyes sought out Liz."Now is not the place to discuss this," he said, his face distorted in mild disgust."Look whatever you have to say will be shared with everyone else anyway," Max told him plainly, "now what do you mean it's time to return?How can we do that?""_Not_ here," Larek stressed, leaving through the door he arrived.Michael immediately went after him."I'll be back," Max mouthed to Liz, giving her a small smile of encouragement as he left.

**

"Ladies!"They were startled out of their reverie by Jose's booming voice."There's customer's waiting!"Liz helped Maria up and they grabbed their order pads, heading into the restaurant.

**

Vilandra lifted her scarf over her head, hiding her luxurious sun-kissed hair from view.She hurried down the steps of the palace and through the gates, nodding to the guards who stood watch.Wrapping her cloak and scarf further around her head and body, Vilandra made her way quickly through the crowds and neared the city walls."You're late," a dark voice called out as she leaned back against the bricks."I was dining with my family," she explained, "I couldn't risk leaving any sooner.""Come to the gate," the voice demanded.Glancing around, Vilandra stealthily took a few steps to the wrought-iron gate that separated the city from the forest.

A hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, and she gasped."Nicholas!" she reprimanded, pulling back hard.He stepped into view, his smile wide and toothy."Now now, Vilandra.Since when do you pull away from me?I remember many nights having to tear you from my arms."Vilandra closed her eyes and clenched her jaw."That time is over Nicholas, and you know that."He narrowed his eyes, jerking his head in her direction."What do you have for me today?"Taking another quick look around her, she removed a map and sheets of paper from her cloak."These are Rath's plans for Kathana.I don't believe he's shown them to my brother yet, but they will delay Kathana's attack on Kivar."

Nicholas looked down at the papers."Why would Kathana still wish to attack Kivar?We've been exiled.We pose no threat."Vilandra shrugged."Perhaps someone knows of my duplicity.We should be more discreet from now on."Nicholas shoved the papers into his coat."Well," he muttered, "next time you come, Kivar will be meeting you."He rolled his eyes at her excited smile."Now get back to the palace before anyone misses you."


	4. Secrets

Feedback: starshine_416@yahoo

Feedback:starshine_416@yahoo.com Chapter Four: Secrets

"Larek?" Zan asked, as the two walked through the palace gardens, "do you ever wonder if …""If what?" Larek questioned.Zan sighed, running a hand over his head."It's silly, but I've been having dreams about another world.A world that I know I've never been to."Larek stopped, his back stiff."Go on," he said slowly."I don't remember much when I awake, only details, but my most vivid memory is of a woman.A woman who is not my wife."Zan looked down at his hands, ashamed for even voicing the words aloud.

Larek licked his lips nervously, placing a hand on Zan's shoulder."Everyone fantasizes about other women," he said, with a chuckle."You said yourself, they're only dreams.You have a vivid imagination, my friend," he said as they began walking again.Zan wasn't convinced."What if they're not only dreams?What if this woman – Liz – exists out there somewhere?How can I …""Zan," Larek interrupted, "I want you to forget about this.They are _just _dreams.Don't go searching for something that isn't there."He gave Zan a hearty pat on the back."Come," he said, "it's time we meet with the council."

**

"So what movie are we seeing tonight?" Alex wondered, as the four met in the Crashdown."_Not_ another chick flick," Kyle demanded, "I'm sick of seeing Whitman cry.""Hey!" Alex exclaimed in his defense, "that last one was highly emotional!"The girls laughed as Maria searched the newspaper."Here's one," she announced, "it's called _Lost In Time_ and stars Bruce Willis.I think you boys should like it."Kyle nodded, clapping his hands together."Perfect.Let's go."

Alex and Maria ran ahead to the Jetta, Alex jumping in the front seat."You okay?" Kyle wondered, walking out with Liz and waiting as she locked the restaurant.She shrugged."Yeah, I'm good.You?"Kyle shoved his hands in his pockets."I miss her," he said plainly, "but that's to be expected."Liz nodded slowly, as Kyle continued."I just keep thinking of them up there.Married, you know?"Liz walked past him and opened the door to the back seat."Can we just go to the movie?" she asked.Kyle nodded, sliding in beside her."Yeah.Sorry I brought it up.""Brought what up?" Alex asked from the front seat."Nothing," Kyle and Liz said simultaneously.The Jetta roared down the street.

**

Ava leaned against the balcony, staring out at the city below."Thinking hard?"Ava whirled her head around, startled by the voice beside her.Vilandra grinned, resting her own hands on the balcony.After a moment of silence, Vilandra turned and regarded her sister-in-law thoughtfully."My brother asked where we were last night," Vilandra mentioned softly.Ava's eyes went wide, her cheeks reddening."Is it the guard?" Vilandra asked, "I've seen the way he looks at you."Ava cleared her throat, moving away."I don't know what you're implying Vilandra," she said coldly, "I intended to meet you last night, but fell asleep in the gazebo, waiting.I left you a note."Vilandra clasped her hands behind her back, following Ava through the doors and into the foyer."I never received a note.""Really?" Ava wondered, "perhaps you missed it."Vilandra shook her head, pouring herself a drink."No, I don't think so."She smirked, bringing the glass to her lips."Next time you wish to make plans with me, come and speak with me directly."She watched as Ava's whole countenance flicked with nervousness.Satisfied, Vilandra smiled and left the room.


	5. Lost

Feedback: starshine_416@yahoo

**Feedback:**[starshine_416@yahoo.com][1]

Chapter Five: Lost

** **

"A spy?" Larek repeated incredulously, "but who?"Rath shook his head, his hands clasped together on the table."It could be anyone, that's the problem.Who do we trust?"Rath looked to Zan, who was lost in thought._"Whether I die tomorrow or fifty years from now, my destiny is the same – it's you …"_"Zan?"Larek nudged the young king from his daydream."What's going on with you Zan?" Rath accused, "you're lost in space and we have a real crisis on our hands."Zan cleared his throat."I'm sorry," he apologized, leaning forward, "you say we have a spy?""Yes," Rath stressed, "Kathana's plans have gone missing.I've searched everywhere."Zan stood, pacing the room."Where were they last?""My bedroom.""Who else has access to your bedroom?" Larek questioned, cocking his head to one side.Rath lifted his head."Myself, my personal guard, and Vilandra."Zan's head turned."My sister would _not_ have taken those plans.She wouldn't even know what to do with them.""No one is accusing Vilandra," Rath stated, "of course it isn't her.My guard, however … I trust him, but who else could it be?"Rath noticed Zan playing with his wedding band and closed his eyes.Ava.

**

"What's going on Max?" Isabel queried, as the gang gathered in a circle at the UFO centre.Their formation resembled their stance just before the "dupes" made their first appearance, only this time, Kyle was added to the group.A look was exchanged with Michael, who gave a small nod."Larek came back," Max began, "earlier today through Brody.He … he told us something that changes everything.""What, Max?" Tess' soft voice spoke aloud, her hand reaching down to clutch Kyle's.Max licked his lips, his gaze making contact with Liz."Home," he finally said, "he told us we have to go home.To Antar."

The group was silent, shock overcoming them all.Alex felt the need to pull Isabel closer to him and Max reached for Liz's hand."How?" Kyle's voice broke the quiet room, "and why?""The granolith," Max answered, "it's not only a time machine, it's also a transport system.That's why it's so important to Kivar.It has power we've never imagined.With the right directions and coordinates, it will transport the four of us directly back to our home planet."He took a breath."As for why … the other four planets of our solar system finally got together an army strong enough to fight Kivar. He's on the brink of defeat, we have to go back and finish it."Maria was skeptical."How do you know this isn't just a set-up?That Kivar doesn't have his army waiting to ambush you the instant you go back?"Liz unconsciously squeezed Max's hand tighter.His gaze shifted to the top of her lowered head.

"We thought of that," Michael answered, "basically all we have is Larek's word.He's one of us, a friend.And besides, the granolith is coming with us, so unless Kivar is stupid, he's not gonna touch us until we hand it over – he wants it bad enough, apparently.Larek assured us that if there _is_ an ambush, the armies of the surrounding planets will be fighting on our side.Besides, Kivar's army has pretty much been neutralized.We can't lose.""So that's it?" Isabel asked, her voice raised with a hint of panic, "we're just going to go?Leave Roswell?You've already made up your minds?"Alex placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her."Look we haven't decided anything yet," Max insisted, "it's a decision that all of us have to make together."He shrugged."Larek did say that we could return, after Kivar leaves of course.I just have to find a replacement for the throne.It will be like a vacation … of sorts.""How long would this 'vacation' last?" Maria wondered, casting a worried glance towards Michael."Not long," Michael assured her, "a few months, tops.""We just wanted to let everyone know what the situation is," Max said, "and now that you know, we need to come to a decision before Sunday.Whether it's yes or no, if we don't all agree, we won't go."

Tess, still somewhat shell-shocked, but a little excited, found herself being led out the door by a slightly miffed Kyle."Come on," Alex coaxed," his arm around Isabel's waist, "let's go somewhere and talk."She nodded slowly, her eyes wide as she followed him.Maria and Liz hugged each other briefly as Max and Michael whispered to each other."Don't worry," Maria tried to assure her, "Max isn't going to leave you, not even for a few months."Liz wanted to believe her, but hesitated.She didn't know what Max was going to do.Michael appeared beside them."Come on, I'll give you a ride home," he told Maria, his hand on her arm."I brought the jetta," she scoffed."Alright fine, you'll give me a ride home.""I'll call you later!" Maria called to Liz over her shoulder as they left.

"Liz."She took a deep breath and turned back to Max, her shoulder's slumping at the expression on his face.He approached her and took both of her hands in his."My decision is made," he told her softly, "my answer is no.I'm not going to risk it.I won't put our lives in any potential danger … and I won't risk losing you."Liz stepped forward and leaned her head against his chest, feeling his arms encircle her back."You won't lose me Max," she promised, her voice choked with emotion and muffled by his shirt."We've gone through too much to lose each other now."He buried his face in her hair, praying what she said was true.

**

Liz sat up in her bed, her head in her hands.She _had_ lost him.And now she'll never get him back.

   [1]: mailto:starshine_416@yahoo.com



	6. Flashes

Feedback: starshine_416@yahoo

**Feedback:**[starshine_416@yahoo.com][1]

Chapter Six: Flashes

** **

"How did you get in here?" Rath accused, entering his bedroom and finding Ava sitting squarely on his bed, her body wrapped only with one of his silk sheets.She held up a key."You gave this to me, remember?"Rath stalked towards her."What if I had been Vilandra?How would you explain this?"He was practically fuming, Ava could tell.She inched her way off the bed and reached for her gown."I'm sorry," she said softly, "I only wanted to see you."Rath's shoulders slumped, feeling ashamed for yelling at her.Ava turned her back on him, dropping the sheet and lifting her gown over her head.She felt large hands cover hers."Stop," he whispered, spinning her around.He took her face in his and led her to the bed.Her gown lay forgotten on the floor.

**

"Michael!" Maria called, slamming the door to his apartment."What?" he replied irritably."You haven't said a word since we got in the car.What are you thinking?"He stood before her, his hand on his hips, and shrugged nonchalantly."What's to think about?I mean we're going, right?There's no way we'd pass this up."Maria was stung."Yes?You're gonna say yes?Micheal, don't you realize how dangerous this could be?"Again, he shrugged."God Micheal, you are so dense.Kivar could have set this whole thing up just to kill you, to make sure that you're never going to be a threat.What, do you have a death wish or something?"

Michael rolled his eyes and sank onto the sofa."Look, nothing's gonna happen.And besides, what do I got here for me anyway?Max and Isabel – they'll be coming too, so …"Maria shook her head in disbelief."And what about me?You're just throwing me away again, is that it?I don't even know why I bother."Michael flicked on the TV."Yeah, me neither.Do you mind?You're blocking me."Maria sighed angrily."Fine," she stressed, "go off on your little trip to outer space.I hope you have a ball."She turned on her heel and slammed the door for the second time on her way out.

**

Rath gasped, sitting up and breathing heavily.He felt hands on his back."Rath?" Ava asked softly, "what is it?Did you have a dream?"He calmed himself down and looked at her carefully."Yes," he stammered, "a dream.It was a dream."She smiled and rubbed her chin against his shoulder, kissing the skin she found there."You should go," Rath told her shortly, climbing out of bed and reaching for his clothes.

**

Ava threw open the doors to Zan's study.He whirled around, startled by the noise."Ava?" he asked, standing and going to her.She immediately wrapped her arms possessively around his waist and laid her head on his chest."Zan?""Yes?" he said softly, holding her close and wondering about her mood."Those dreams you have, tell me about them?"He stiffened."But I have," he answered."No," Ava demanded, pulling back from his embrace."Everything.I want to know every detail.Don't leave anything out."Zan nodded, sitting her down beside him on the chaise lounge and holding her hands in his.As his hands touched her skin, Ava heard her own voice, calling from somewhere deep in her mind: _"__It's not just what I want, it's what's meant to be. It's all in here, Max. Our destiny."_She gasped, pulling back."What was that?" she whispered, "what did you do to me?"

   [1]: mailto:starshine_416@yahoo.com



	7. Plans

Feedback: starshine_416@yahoo

**Feedback:**[starshine_416@yahoo.com][1]

Chapter Seven: Plans

** **

Kyle rolled over in his bed.Yes, his bed now.It felt odd when he began sleeping in it again.It had been his bed since childhood, but became _hers_ the instant she stepped into his home, into his life.He never expected to ever care for her the way that he did, hell, he never expected to care for anyone again.He and Liz, when they were dating, had fun together, they contrasted each other nicely, but Tess … she was like him in so many ways.So teasing at the beginning, so driven to get what she wanted.But then it all changed.One day, they shared a smile.Another day, a hug.And then one day he leaned in and kissed her.She had kissed him back.From then on, 'destiny' was forgotten.They changed each other, for the better.But, why did she have to leave?

**

"Kyle?" Tess asked, sojourning in her bedroom after the meeting."Yeah?""Do you … I mean, do youthink of us as a couple?"Her regarded her carefully."Do _you_?" he countered.She twisted her mouth in thought and stared at the ceiling."All my life, Nasedo drilled it into my head that I was destined to be with Max.He wouldn't even let me date boys because he said it would damage my feelings for Max, and I believed him.I fell in love with a story, with the thought that someday I would find my great love and we'd be together again.But then when we came here, when we found Max, Michael, and Isabel, I know that I felt _something_, just not love.It was more like being loyal to my former self – when I was his bride."She looked up at Kyle from her position on the bed."But now," she smiled, "now that you and I are … whatever … I'm kind of glad that I gave up on Max.Because I … I want to be with you."Kyle tried to hide his grin."Kind of glad?" he asked.

Tess laughed."I'm really glad," she corrected.Kyle moved to sit next to her and ran his hand over her soft curls."I _do_ think of us as a couple."He paused."It's weird to say that out loud."She nodded, agreeing.Kyle licked his lips, taking her hand in his."And I don't want you to go away," he said more softly.Tess smiled sadly, leaning her head onto his shoulder."I know, but I have to."

**

"Do what?" Zan asked, "Ava, are you alright?"She licked her lips, shaking her head."Kyle," she whispered.Zan's eyes narrowed in confusion."Ava?" he asked slowly, "darling, who's Kyle?"She didn't speak, but held a hand to her chest.Zan pulled her up, resting a hand on the small of her back."Come," he said worriedly, "you need to lie down."Ava didn't protest as her husband led her from the study and down the corridor to their chambers.

**

"Hey Liz," Kyle greeted, taking a seat at the counter.She looked up from her order pad and smiled."Kyle, what's up?"He twisted his mouth and rested his chin on his hands."I'm depressed," he muttered.Liz's smile faded."You've been thinking about _her_ again, right?"At his nod, Liz closed her eyes briefly and made a move towards the kitchen."Liz."Kyle reached out and grabbed her wrist."Why can't you talk about this with me?" he asked, his voice sadder than she had ever it before.She sighed and moved around the counter, sitting on the stool next to his."Because I don't want to think about it," she answered, "I just …""Want to pretend like they never existed?" Kyle finished.Liz avoided his eyes."We _will_ talk about this," Kyle told her sternly, "we all have to get out of the dumps.I mean, think about it.They're probably all having the time of their lives up there on that planet.And, here we are, just barely making it through the days.We have to _do_ something."

Liz smirked."And what do you suggest?"Kyle swivelled around in his stool."Well," he began, "do you remember the time we went up to Buckley Point?"Liz fixed him with a hard look."Kyle …""Come on!" he laughed, "let's do it again.Tonight.You with me?"Liz tried to hide her smile."Order up!" came a shout from the kitchen.Sliding off her stool, Liz didn't answer him, but smirked as she walked past him with table five's order."Oh, you are _so_ with me!" Kyle called.

   [1]: mailto:starshine_416@yahoo.com



	8. Betrayal

Chapter Eight: Betrayal

Chapter Eight: Betrayal

"Where are you running off to?" Rath asked, catching Vilandra's arm on her way down the palace steps.She smiled nervously."Just into the city.You know how I like to mingle with the common folk.It humbles me."Rath roared with laughter.Vilandra held her head high."I'll return shortly," she said haughtily, moving past him.Rath turned her around, catching her lips in a long kiss before she left."What was that?" Vilandra staggered.Rath shrugged."Something I felt like doing.We'll be married in a few short weeks," he reminded her, "but I feel as though we're drifting apart."He noticed a shift of something in her gaze, but ignored it.Vilandra leaned forward again and kissed his cheek."Nonsense.I'll be back in time for dinner.Meet me in my room?"He nodded, touching her hand.Vilandra lifted her scarf and scurried down the steps.

**

"I've missed you," Kivar murmured, running his hand down her neck.Vilandra leaned into his touch."Kivar," she said softly, "what of the plans?What else can I get for you?""Forget the plans," he told her, "if I'd wanted to discuss strategy, I would have sent Nicholas."Vilandra beamed, turning in his arms."I'm so glad to hear you say that."She kissed him soundly, throwing her arms around his neck.

**

"Alex, how did this happen?I mean, how did it ever come to this?!" Isabel exclaimed, flouncing into her bedroom and throwing her purse to the floor.Alex shut the door behind him and brought a chair in front of her on the bed."What are you going to do?" he asked carefully, not breaking eye contact.She shifted uncomfortably and looked at her hands."I don't know.But Roswell is home to me, you know?And my parents … god, what are they going to think if Max and I just up and disappear?I can't do that them."Alex nodded, silently encouraging her."What if something happens?" Isabel continued, "and we can't get back?What if we're killed?I don't want to risk it."Alex reached for her hands to still them."Then your decision is made?" he asked softly.Isabel paused, then slowly nodded her head."I don't want to go."Alex smiled, lifting a hand to her lips and kissing her palm."Oh Alex," Isabel cried, leaning forward and hugging him tightly."I can't go back there.I was a terrible person.I betrayed my family."Alex shook his head, stroking her hair."You can never be terrible.You're not."

**

Vilandra's mouth opened in shock."I'm a terrible person," she whispered, the memory fresh in her mind."What?"She turned her head to the side.Kivar laid next to her, one hand stroking the skin of her belly.She flinched at his touch."I have to go," she said quickly, frantically reaching for her clothes.Kivar stood, pulling his on as well."Alright, but Vilandra …"She stilled, meeting his eyes."Remember our plan.Your wedding day …""I know," she said, swallowing a lump in her throat.Throwing the scarf over her head haphazardly, she ran from him, as fast as her legs could withstand.


	9. Tears

Chapter Nine: Tears

Chapter Nine: Tears

** **

"Shouldn't we have invited Maria and Alex?" Liz asked warily, as she and Kyle trudged up the hill, their arms laden with flashlights and blankets."I called Alex this morning.He and Maria have band practice tonight."He ran towards the large oak tree, just overlooking the edge.Taking the blankets from Liz, he laid them on the ground.She wrapped her arms around herself, taking a deep breath of fresh air."Max and I were here once," she said softly, speaking more to herself than to Kyle._"You mind not missing the movie?" "I heard it got bad reviews."_Kyle touched her hand."Sit," he commanded, pulling her down next to him on the blanket.

"This isn't like last time," Liz noticed, as they sat together staring down at the lights of Roswell.Kyle nodded."Yeah, I know.No booze, no water guns, no music pumping from the car stereo …"Liz laughed quietly to herself."This was all a trick to get me up here to talk, wasn't it?"Kyle held up his hands in mock surrender."You got me."Liz sighed in resignation and looked at him."I don't know what there is to talk about," she said, tucking her legs beneath her.Somewhere in town, a light flicked off.Somebody's going to bed.

"Liz," Kyle started softly, "out of everyone, you're the one who's shown the least emotion."Her eyes flicked at him with anger."Now, listen Liz.It's true.They've been gone for months.And, like it or not, they're not coming back._Ever_."She flinched and squeezed her eyes shut.But Kyle continued."Maria, Alex and I _have_ talked about this.We remember them, we re-live times that we've spent with them, we don't just …""You think of them as dead!" Liz suddenly exploded, then quickly regretted it.She turned away from him."They _are_ dead," Kyle said softly, "to everyone but us.But Liz, that's how we have to think of them.We can't live our lives expecting them to return tomorrow, or next week, or next year."He noticed her shoulders slump."I loved Tess," Kyle whispered, playing with his sleeve, "a part of me always will.Just like I know you'll always love Max.The way Alex will always love Isabel, and the way Maria will always love Michael.They touched our lives Liz; they saved our lives, in more ways than one.But we have to go on.For our sakes, and for theirs."He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She turned, tears streaming her cheeks."I don't want to live my life without Max," she said, her voice broken.Kyle reached out sympathetically and enfolded her in his arms.

**

Zan and Ava lay turned away from one another, each thinking their own thoughts.Ava rubbed her cheek against her pillow, her eyes glassy, as more strange voices echoed in her head._"You look really great when you're pissed.""Yeah, right.""__No, I'm serious. I feel, like, all this energy coming from you right now.In order to trim the lamp of wisdom, we must attend to our bodily needs.""Lemme tell you something, Buddha Boy, I've got a lamp that needs some serious trimming."_Ava rubbed her eyes and burrowed deeper into the covers, determined to sleep and shut out the voices.

On the other side of the bed, Zan was having the same anxiety.Along with voices, images assaulted his mind.It was night and he was standing close to her, not close enough.His hand reached towards her._"I'm gonna have to touch your hair ... 'cause it's so soft ... and I'd have to tell you that no matter what we go through, its all worthwhile for me because we're together.""And then?"_ she asks._"And then … I'd have to do … this."_His lips touch hers briefly.Pulling back to look in her large, brown eyes, he leans in again.He wraps his arms around her back, her arms encircle his neck and they kiss.They kiss and kiss and kiss.And he's happier than he's been in the longest time.A small trickle of a tear leaks from Zan's right eye and makes its way steadily down his cheek.He wipes it away quickly, wondering why it escaped in the first place.


	10. Conflict

Notes: I want to move things along more quickly on Earth, but keep the same timeline with the aliens

**Notes:**I want to move things along more quickly on Earth, but keep the same timeline with the aliens.So, just imagine that a month or so on Earth equals only a day on Antar.

Chapter Ten: Conflict

** **

"Vilandra, dear, stop fidgeting!"Throwing her arms to her side, Vilandra sighed with frustration."Mother, I can't help it," she whined, "it's too tight.Tell them to fix it!"Lara stood in front of her daughter."Lift your arms," she said.Vilandra did so, but she couldn't lift them very high.Lara scoffed, turning to the tailor."You call this a gown fit for a princess?!" she exclaimed, "fix this at once!I would expect better measurements from a renowned _professional_ such as yourself."The poor tailor gathered up the discarded gown, which Vilandra stripped off moments previous, and hurried from the room."Yes, Your Majesty," he muttered, shutting the door behind him.

Lara sat next to her daughter, who held her head in her hands."I want my wedding to be perfect," Vilandra said, resting her head on her mother's shoulder, and knowing what would happen that day."It _will_ be perfect," Lara promised, "I won't allow anyone to ruin your special day."

**

"Alex, stop fidgeting!""_Maria_," he stressed, "I _have_ to go to the bathroom.Would you please stop the car?"She groaned and pulled into the nearest gas station."Fine.But hurry up!" she called as he ran inside for the key.Drumming her hands to the beat of the radio, she noticed Kyle pull up beside her in his truck."Whitman have to use the potty?" he asked.Maria rolled her eyes."Well, thank god," Liz said, jumping out from the passenger side, "if _I_ had to wait any longer, I would burst."She took off for the bathroom.

Liz and Alex met up at the bathrooms.He was coming out, she going in."So, what's the deal with this impromptu road trip to Santa Fe?" he asked.Liz shrugged."It was Maria's idea.She thought we should have one last 'hurrah' before graduation.""I guess," Alex said, "well, enjoy your … bathroom.Hope yours smells better than mine did."She laughed, inserting the key into the door."Yeah, me too."

"Do you ever think about that day?" Maria wondered, as the three sat waiting for Liz."What day?" Kyle asked, fiddling with the knobs of his radio."The day of the 'big decision.'What if Tess hadn't pulled Liz away and got her to change Max's mind?They would still be here.Getting ready to graduate next month with the rest of us.""Oh, so it's _my_ girlfriend's fault?" Kyle said, sticking his arm out the open window."No," Maria bit out disgustedly, "I didn't say that."Alex, deciding to end the debate, leaned back in his seat."I remember," he said softly.

**

"So, what's the verdict?" Michael asked excitedly, as the group once again came together, this time at the Crashdown.Tess cleared her throat, casting a quick glance up at Kyle."Yes," she answered timidly, "I think we should go."Michael nodded, smiling."Alright, that's one vote.Isabel?"She looked down at the floor."No," she said quietly."I vote no too," Max said tightly, his eyes daring Michael to challenge him.Michael merely shook his head and sighed."And I vote yes.So much for your majority rules scenario, Maxwell.What now?"Max turned his back, running a hand through his hair."I don't know.I guess – I guess I thought we'd all agree.""Agree to what?" Michael retaliated, "say no?How could you pass up an opportunity like this?I mean, don't you want to go home?"Maria wanted to calm Michael down, but knew he would only push her away again."I _am_ home," Max stressed.

Tess watched as Liz wrapped her arms around Max.Then she looked at Kyle.She didn't want to leave him, but Michael was right.This is the chance of a lifetime, they'll be back soon enough."Liz?" she asked, breaking the room's frustrated silence.Everyone looked up in surprise.Tess took a step forward and inclined her head."Can I talk to you for a minute?"Liz exchanged a look with Max, then nodded."Sure."

**

"Hey Alex," Liz stuck her head in the window of the Jetta, "switch me?I wanna ride with Maria for a while.""What's the matter?" Kyle called, "do I stink or something?"Liz laughed."Yes!And, your taste in music stinks too!""Well, then I certainly don't wanna share a car with him," Alex grumbled, climbing into the truck."Suck it up, Alex!" Maria shouted, tearing out of the gas station, dust flying from the tires.

**

"How's everything coming along?" Ava asked, finding Vilandra in the front sitting room."How's what coming?" Vilandra snapped, taking another sip of her drink."The wedding, of course."Vilandra sat up higher in her seat."It's going to be bigger and better than yours."Ava rolled her eyes."Really.For a mere princess?"Vilandra stood up coolly, setting her glass down hard on the table.She leaned in to whisper harshly in Ava's ear."I know you're having an affair.As soon as I discover who it is, I'm going to my brother.Your 'Queen Bee' days will soon be over."Pushing back, she noted the frightened look on Ava's face.Satisfied, she flounced from the room.


	11. Realization

Chapter Eleven: Realization

Chapter Eleven: Realization

Liz looked up from her homework and noticed Mrs. Evans come into the café.Taking a breath, she dropped her pencil and went to her."Liz," Diane Evans smiled, her eyes large and wet."I'm technically off duty," Liz explained, "but is there something I can get you?""Just your company?"Liz smiled, wiped her nervous hands on her jeans and took a seat.Diane looked down at the table, running her hands across the surface."This was Max's table, wasn't it?"Liz looked down, remembering how he would make his way instinctively to this booth, even when his eyes never left hers.And, miraculously, no one else but them, ever sat there."It was," Liz answered softly.Diane smiled, reaching across the table and gathering Liz's hands in her own."So, tomorrow's the big day?" she asked."Graduation?Yeah."Diane smiled."I heard through the grapevine that you made Valedictorian.Congratulations."Liz nodded, a tiny smile on her face."Thank you."She didn't know what else to say.After the funerals for Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess, Liz rarely saw the Evans.But they looked so broken.It's hard enough to lose a child; it must be devastating to lose both.

Diane released Liz's hands and leaned back in the booth."So, what are your plans for college?Max mentioned something once about Harvard.How he was going to follow you up there while you became head of …"Liz laughed softly."Head of Molecular Biology.Yeah, that was, um, always just a pipe dream.I was accepted to UCLA, so I'm going to go out there.""Never give up on your dreams, Liz," Diane told her softly, "I would Izzy that every night."She got a faraway look on her face."Izzy would laugh, when she younger, and say 'but mommy, if I give up on my dreams, what will I think of when I'm asleep?'"Liz smiled, picturing Isabel's smart mouth even back then."I won't," Liz promised, "but I'm afraid I don't have any dreams anymore."

**

"So, Michael's pretty upset," Max stated, leaning against Liz's balcony.She nodded absently, still thinking about what Tess said to her earlier: _"This is something he needs to do Liz.He's the king, his people need him.You have to convince him.Please.If you love him enough, let him fulfill his …""His destiny," Liz finished flatly.Tess nodded._"Liz?"She looked up."Hmm?""Where were you just now?"She sighed softly, coming to stand beside him."Max?Why exactly did you decide not to go?"He shrugged."Well, all the reasons I told you before.Roswell is home to me, I have everything I need here.And besides, what if Maria's right?What if Kivar _is_ just setting us up to kill us?It's too dangerous, I won't risk our lives."Liz nodded, staring down at her shoes."And you don't want to leave me."Max lifted her face with his finger, smiling down at her softly."No, I don't.Especially not when we've only just gotten past everything that's happened this year."Liz walked away from him and settled onto her lawn chair."Max, I don't want you to miss out on never seeing where you came from.I don't want it to be because of me."Max was confused as he sat down next to her."Liz, where is this coming from?"She wouldn't make eye contact with him."Are you trying to get rid of me?" he joked, his smile fading when she didn't laugh."Max," she began, "just think about it.Seriously.Haven't you ever wondered?I don't want you to regret this.And, you'll be back, right?I _will_ wait for you.I just … I just don't want to hold you back."

Max swallowed hard, his brows coming together."You're _not_ holding me back."He shook his head and sighed, needing to stand and move around.Liz watched him carefully."The truth is, yes, I _have_ always wondered what our real home is like; how it would be to go back there, to be given the chance.And now that the chance has come, I'm not sure how I feel about it.Scared, I think."Liz smiled sadly."What are you afraid of?" she asked softly, "Kivar?"Max shrugged."Yeah, but that's only part of it."He sat down again, turning to face her directly."What kind of king was I?Will I be able to do that again?I'm just a kid.I'm not sure if I want all that responsibility."Liz reached for his hands and covered them with her own.

"Max, you'll be fine.I'm sure you were a wonderful king.I mean, look at you, you're the most wonderful person I've ever known."She leaned into him and he put his arm around her."I'll miss you like crazy," she said, her voice slightly muffled by his shirt, "but we humans can keep each other busy until you come back."She looked up at him and grinned."And you _will_ come back," she said, "I don't care how beautiful it may be, or how much you like being in charge, there's no way I'm gonna let you be married to Tess."Max laughed."Okay," he said, "I'll go.I just have to think of something to say to Isabel."Liz nodded, shifting so she was nestled deeply in his arms again."Just don't be gone too long," she made him promise.Max kissed the top of her head and gently stroked her back."Don't worry.I'll be back before both of us realize it."

**

Zan snapped out of his daydream and turned, open-mouthed, at Larek.Larek caught his staring and grinned."What's the matter, Zan?" he laughed, slicing a piece of beef with his fork and shoving it into his mouth."It's good," he mumbled, his mouth full.Zan shook his head."You lied to us."Larek stopped his laughing and swallowed."What?" he asked, with a confused shrug of his shoulders.Zan licked his lips, taking it all in."You said we could go back.You promised us.I promised Liz."Larek gripped Zan's elbow and led him away from the others."This is about another one of your dreams, isn't it?" he asked.Zan yanked his arm away, almost violently."I'm not Zan," he whispered, "I'm … Max."


	12. Discovery

Chapter Twelve: Discovery

Chapter Twelve: Discovery

** **

Rath sighed contentedly and stared up at the ceiling.Ava was nestled in his arms and all was right with the world.Except in a week, he would be married, an official member of the Royal Family.God, how had he gotten into this mess?When he met first met Zan, they hated each other.But, he fell head over heels for the princess.He courted her for a while, and made peace with her brother.Then in a harrowing couple of days, the King died, Zan took the throne, as well as a bride.Ava.She was like Rath, thrust into a Royal situation and having nearly no say in the matter.Their love for Zan and Vilandra, in a strange way, brought them together.Their first night together filled them with an interminable amount of guilt.Even now, he knows she gets a pang when leaving her husband and when he looks into Vilandra's trusting eyes, his heart constricts.How is it possible to love two people so much?Why are relationships so hard?_"I__t's not just about you!What you do affects me.That's how relationships work, and whether you like it or not, we are in a relationship!Okay, so go ahead and hate me, but I'm not gonna let you get hurt.I care about you too much."_Confused, Rath scratched his head.He can't remember anyone ever saying that to him.But it's not the first time he's heard that voice.Who is she?

"Mmmm," Ava groaned from his arms."Who's who?"Rath cleared his throat quickly, not realizing that he had spoken aloud."No one," he smiled, leaning down to kiss her.As Ava pulled him further atop her, the bedroom doors flew open, and a stunned gasp filled the room.

Rath dashed out of bed, quickly covering himself with his robe."Vilandra …" he started.Ava held one hand over her mouth and the other clutched the sheet to her body.Vilandra's eyes were wide and darted back and forth between the two.Rath made a move towards her, but she held up her hand."Stop," she seethed, "not another move."Rath closed his eyes briefly, his breathing ragged."How long?" Vilandra spat out, "how long?!""Long enough," Rath whispered, his voice filled with regret.Vilandra shook her head, chuckling maniacally.If she didn't laugh, she would scream."I knew it was someone," she said to Ava, "I just never imagined you would have the audacity to sleep with my fiancé, your husband's friend."Ava lowered her head."Under our roof!" Vilandra finished."Stop," Rath pleaded, "don't blame her.This is between the two of us."Vilandra nodded."You're right.The wedding is off."She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

**

"Oh god," Max murmured to himself, his head in his hands.He was so confused.He had Zan's memories, Zan's feelings, but he was also Max.He remembered Earth, his parents, his friends, Liz.He felt like two people, one living inside the other.He didn't know which part of him was more _him_.Leaning back, he closed his eyes.And there she was._"You think I'm going to forget about you, or get over it or something, but I'm not.I don't care about my destiny, or my planet, or anything else.All I care about is you.So, just know this … I'm coming for you Liz."_Suddenly, he knew.He _was_ Max Evans.The Zan in him had died long ago._"Knowing you has made me human."_He had to go back.He had to find a way back.Back home, to Earth.

"Zan!"The doors to his study opened and his sister ran in, launching herself into his arms.Before he had a chance to speak, everything came rushing from Vilandra in long gulps."They've-been-having-an-affair-Rath-and-Ava-behind-our-backs-under-our-noses-I-called-off-the-wedding-Zan-what-will-we-do—"He stood dumbfounded, pulling back to look in her eyes."Isabel …" he whispered.Her eyes filled with fresh tears."Why would you call me that?Zan?Who told you?I told no one of my dream."He smiled slightly."Isabel Evans," he said, more sure of himself.He nodded to her, encouraging her to remember.But she backed away, shaking her head."No," she mumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about."


	13. Time

Chapter Thirteen: Time

Chapter Thirteen: Time

** **

"He remembers?This cannot be happening."Lara wrung her hands together nervously.Larek nodded gravely."I'm afraid it is Madame.But as far as I know, he's the only one."Lara seemed to breathe a sigh of relief."That's good.So … we'll just give him more serum.He'll forget again, won't he?"Larek paused."Your Majesty," he began cautiously, "perhaps it's not such a disaster."Her head shot up."What do you mean?Of course it is!If he remembers, he'll want to go back.He'll hate me for what I've done.I will _not_ lose my children again!"

"Mother."They both turned as Max walked slowly towards them.A look was exchanged with Larek, who quickly left the room.Lara stood, pasting a smile on her face."Zan, darling.Come.Sit with me."She took her hand in his and sat him down beside her."I overheard you talking with Larek," Max said, glancing down at their hands."I _do_ remember things mother, but I'm still your son.I still remember my childhood here with you."At this, she smiled."But," he continued softly, "I remember my other childhood too.On Earth.I don't mean to hurt you, but I have to go back."Lara shook her head with finality."No Zan," she said tersely, standing and pacing the room, "you have no idea what it was like to watch you die before.What it was like for me to give you up, to send you away."Max gazed up at her."But mother, what I have here isn't real.I'm _not_ Zan, not really.He died.How can you expect me to remain here and live his life?I can't do that.I'm sorry.This isn't home to me.""It is!""No," Max told her more firmly, standing, "you know nothing about my life down there.Yes, it's often dangerous, but no more so than it is here.I have parents who love me, friends, and … I even have a soulmate.Mother, please … I know I'm asking a lot, but you have to let us go."A tear ran down Lara's cheek and Max reached out and wiped it away."I won't agree with this," she told him waveringly.Max smiled."You wouldn't be a mother if you did."

**

"Ava, please stop pacing," Rath implored, holding a tired hand to his forehead.She turned to him, a devastated expression on her face."I can't.Rath, everything is ruined.We'll be cast out.Zan will hate me for certain."There was a knock on the door and Rath jumped up from his chair."Hide," he whispered to Ava."Oh, what's the difference now?Come in!" she called.Max entered with a big grin on his face."Hey guys!"Rath and Ava exchanged a look."Have, uh, you spoken with Vilandra today?" Rath wondered cautiously.Max was still smiling, looking from one to the other."Yeah, she told me what was going on.I think it's hilarious.You two of all people."Ava's mouth dropped in confusion."But-but Zan … you think this is good?We've hurt you and Vilandra so …"Max shook his head, taking her by the shoulders, and looking down into her eyes."You haven't hurt me.Trust me.Yes, it's surprising.But there's something more important we have to talk about.I invited Is – my sister to join us."Rath cleared his throat."Zan."Max turned to him, his eyebrows raised in question.Rath noticed Vilandra enter the room and shook his head."Forget it," he mumbled.

"So," Vilandra spoke harshly, looking to her brother, "what sentence will you be giving them?"Max sighed, shaking his head."That's not why we're here.I want everyone to forget about this affair, okay?It means nothing in the scheme of things."They stared at him dumbfounded."Nothing?" Vilandra accused.Max took her hand and nodded to Rath."Take his hand," he told her.Vilandra shook her head and made a disgusted face."I'd sooner kiss a toad."Rath rolled his eyes, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly."I don't know what this is about Zan," he said, "but I'm awfully curious."Max smiled, taking Ava's hand and instructing Rath to do the same."It's time to remember," he whispered.


	14. Michael

Chapter Fourteen: Michael

**Chapter Fourteen: Michael**

** **

Rath breathed heavily.He no longer felt the hands of his fiancée and his lover; he couldn't hear their breaths or the wind that flowed through from his window.It was as though he was in a trance, memories flash before his eyes in currents.

Maria trips, dropping her books.She sees the aliens and dusts herself off, faking nervous laugher."She's kind of weird," Michael mutters.

_ _

_Michael sat across from Liz, studying her, not enjoying the slightly frightened look on her face."Thank you for giving me one more reason to envy Max Evans," he says.She smiles._

_ _

A book sat open between them, along with a pile of food from a nearby vending machine."So," Maria asks, "do you get hungry just like the rest of us?"He looks at her as if she's just asked the stupidest question in the world."Yeah.Of course I get hungry."But she's not finished."What, uh, other human urges do you feel?""Not if you were the last woman on earth," he tells her.She purses her lips."Ditto."

_ _

He wishes she would just go away.She talks too much."Underneath that weird, poorly bathed exterior, there's, like, this whole ... deeply wounded, vulnerable guy.""Listen, all right, in terms of what happened yesterday between us, that was just – we were on the road.All right, we talked.That's all over."

_ _

_They're waiting.Max and Liz are late and their tensions are high.She pours sugar from one container to another and then back again and it's driving him crazy.They argue.Then suddenly, he whirls her around and kisses her.Her lips are soft, her fingers lightly touch his cheek.When he pulls back, he's shocked by what he's done, what he felt."That was to calm you down," he sputters.She nods."Thank you."And they turn in opposite directions._

_ _

_He's in the desert and they're all there with him, holding these little stones.He sees Maria, who pulls him down for a kiss.Alex walks up to him, shaking his hand, and offering a smile.Max comes to him, but stops, looking behind him to Liz, who's just now come into their circle.Then it's Isabel.She kisses his cheek, hugging him tightly.And then he's a boy again, reaching for Max's hand, wanting him to pull him from the dark hole.He holds their hands – his family, and he feels better._

_ _

_"Mud."She pulls back, her kiss still felt on his lips."What?" she asked, clearly confused.He swallows, the tight spandex of the wrestler's uniform bunching up in all the wrong places."I'm thinking of mud."_

_ _

_He has to get out of here, he'll do something he'll regret if he stays."Told you to do the wash," the filthy, drunken man snarls at him from his seat in front of the television."I'll do it later," Michael answers."Today," comes another snarl, this one sterner than the last."I'm not your maid.""That's right," the man staggers, "you're good for nothing.Do the wash now."Michael walks past him."Go to hell, Hank.""No wonder your parents left you in the desert!" Hank yells, "who'd want 'ya?!"_

_ _

_For some reason, he's outside her window in the rain."No, no.You can't come in," she tells him firmly from the window.But she lets him in anyway.She towels his hair, and helps him into her bed."Shhh," she soothes, rubbing his arms and kissing his cheek.And he does something he's never done in front of anyone before.He cries._

_ _

_Everyone else has left and it's just the two of them.She apologizes, and for a minute, he's confused."For what?" "__For that whole 'being the perfect boyfriend' thing.After what happened to Alex last night, that's just, like, not what's important to me at all.So, if that's why you're acting strange, you can just stop.It's over.I mean ... just go back to being your usual self."He softens at her words, feeling terrible for the way he's treated her recently, for buying her generic shampoo."Come here," he says, and she moves into his arms."If anything happens, I mean to me, I just want you to know that …"She's shaking her head, rubbing her hands across his shoulders."I know.Nothing's gonna happen to you," she promises.He believes her._

_ _

_He wakes up from his dream and goes to her.She's standing at the window and can barely make eye contact."You've seen them too, haven't you?" she asks.Michael nods."The dreams?""The rock formation, the symbol …""… the two of us," he finishes.She glances down."The baby."_

_ _

_He's frustrated and angry and panicked all at once.Max needs him and he can't even scan a damn fingerprint into his brain.It doesn't help that Nasedo is standing over him, disciplining him for being too human."Hey, I didn't get the manual!" he explodes, "all this time I've been alone.Where have you been?Where the hell have you been?Huh?Why'd you let this happen to us?To me?!"Nasedo's expression doesn't change."Emotions are a weakness, Michael.Focus."_

_ _

_Oh, god.He killed him.He lifted his hand and killed him.Max appears over his shoulder."You were just trying to stop him," he reasons, "I know you didn't mean to kill him."Michael shook his head, his eyes still wide with shock."__But that's just it. I wanted to kill him. I mean, that's all that I could think about. I wanted him dead. Knowing that, I just did it. It just happened. What kind of person does that make me?"And then there she is.He can't take it and walks away from her."Why?" she pleads.He shakes his head slowly."Maybe because I love you too much."_

_ _

_"I miss you.""I know, but don't."_

_ _

_"The only time I ever stuck my neck out to save anyone and it all went to hell.""You saved me."_

_ _

_"I'll tell you what, Mikey G.The slut wants in your pants.""That might work."_

_ _

_"Well, I know one way to make the time go faster.""Oh, funny."_

_ _

_"I know you hate it when things get all goopy, so …""So, I'll see you soon.""Yeah.""No, I will."_

_ _

_He tapped lightly at her window, not wanting to wake her mother.Maria looked at him and sighed, debating whether or not to let him in.But there was something in his eyes."What?" she asked irritably, after he hopped inside.He stuffed his hands into his pockets."Look, I just wanted to apologize.For the way I treated you the other day."She raised an eyebrow."And to tell you that we're leaving.Tomorrow, just after dawn."Maria sank onto her bed."Oh."Michael sat next to her, their thighs touching."I, uh, just want to tell you … that I'll miss you."Maria looked up at him and smiled softly."Me too."He relaxed and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her head down to lean against his chest._

_It was still dark when he crawled from her window.She was sleeping.He had covered her nude body with a blanket and kissed her forehead lightly."I love you," he whispered, taking a final glance, and leaving her behind._

_ _

Michael's eyes shot open.He saw Max standing across from him, a smile on his face.Isabel and Tess were still deep in concentration."Don't let go," Max warned, "they have to come back too."


	15. Isabel

Chapter Fifteen: Isabel

Chapter Fifteen: Isabel

** **

Vilandra felt her brother squeeze her hand tightly, but she also felt Rath's grip loosen, so she held on tighter.She didn't know what was happening, or where she was.It was dark, and she no longer felt like herself.

_He told her.Idiot!It was bad enough that he had to heal her in a restaurant full of people, but he told her?And now he wanted to pretend that nothing happened."__Act normal?That's your big plan Max?Don't you realize it's only a matter of time before they find us and turn us over to some government agency where they're gonna test us and prod us, and, oh yeah, exterminate us."He doesn't say anything; hopefully he can see the fear in her eyes._

_ _

_This is great.She's stuck in a car with Maria Deluca, of all people.Might as well have some fun with her.She sticks her hand over the air conditioner."Oh my god!What are you doing?" Maria screeches."Just trying to make it more comfortable in here," she explains."Don't do that in my car!"She rolls her eyes."Whatever."_

_ _

_God, it was bad enough being stuck doing that stupid assignment with her, then having her tag along while they look for Michael, and now she spills coffee all over them."That's great.""I was just trying to be nice," Liz apologizes."Well, don't okay?"She uses her powers to remove the stain.Why is she still standing there?Chattering on about Elle McPherson?"Isabel," Liz says cautiously, "I'm not trying to take him away from you.I mean, I could never even do that."Isabel rolls her eyes. "I know."Like this girl could ever take her brother from her.Still, she supposes she should get rid of the spill on her sweater too._

_ _

_"Oh my god.Max?Max.What happened?"She's scared now.Nothing like this has ever happened to them before.Liz explains about the crash."Max," she worries again, wishing for her brother to open his eyes, for everything to be okay again._

_ _

_Alex is sitting at a table wearing a tuxedo.The lighting is soft and romantic; there are flowers everywhere.And, then to her shock, she appears.She's wearing a red dress and she looks happy.They begin to dance."I think that underneath that beautiful exterior, there's an even more beautiful interior," he tells her dream self softly, "but I get the feeling that not too many people get to see that interior, do they?"God, how does he know her so well?"It's too scary to show who you really are.You can show me."Both she and her dream self look at him in wonderment."I can?"He nods."Yeah."_

_ _

_She's trying to explain to him about something important, but he just keeps staring at her.Stop it!"Look, the whole staring thing is making me very uncomfortable," she tells him finally.Alex doesn't realize what she's talking about."What staring thing?""You haven't taken your eyes off me all night.It's like you're waiting for me to turn into something else."He averts his eyes quickly."Oh," he stutters, "I'm sorry.I won't stare at you anymore."Why does she suddenly regret telling him?_

_ _

_She hates who she is.She hates keeping everything secret, especially from the one person she loves the most.Her 'brothers' stand before her defiantly."Michael's right," Max insists, "she's not our mother.We are alone here.We always will be.Stop pretending it's different."Tears well in her eyes and she shakes her head."Max, don't you see what's happening?We're losing her.We're losing our mother."Her voice cracks."I can't lose her.I need her."Silence, then – "We're not telling her, Isabel.That is final."_

_ _

_In spite of their real reason for coming out to the woods, she feels really happy sitting here with him, staring up at the stars.For someone who's so intelligent, he really knows nothing about the constellations.She has to explain them to him."It's amazing," Alex breathes."What?" she asks, leaning in closer, inconspicuously."Staring at the stars with you," he says, "I mean, I used to look up here and stars were just stars.One was as good as the next.Somehow with you … it's so wondrous, you know?"She smiles._

_ _

_She really does want to find her brother, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she knows that's really just an excuse.Her heart is fluttering in her chest as he leans in slowly; she's sure his is beating just as quickly.The kiss lasts longer than it probably should have, but she' s reluctant to let go.Stepping back, she puts up her façade again."Nothing."He looks disappointed. "Nothing?"She shrugs."Nothing relevant to the current crisis."She's grinning as she walks away._

_ _

_Everything's been so strange lately.First, they discover that her new friend Tess is the fourth alien, and then all those dreams involving she and Michael – together.Could she really be pregnant?It's all falling into place.She and Michael were destined to be together.But why doesn't she feel anything for him romantically?"What is this going to do to everyone else?" she asks him worriedly, "you and Maria?Me and Alex?"God, poor Alex.Michael shakes his head."Let's not think about that right now.I just want you to know that I'm not going to let you go through this alone."_

_ _

_"If I'm holding onto you, maybe you won't get lost."Isabel smiles sadly at Alex, and they lay down on Liz's bed.She has to do this, she has to help her brother.His mind is disoriented and for a minute she can't find him.He's scared.He so scared and they're hurting him."You have to go now," he whispers."No," she shakes her head firmly, "no I'm not leaving you.Max!"_

_ _

_Everyone's saying goodbye.Alex takes her hands in his."I know what you need to do and I know that you need to do it alone."They hug.They kiss."Good luck," he whispers._

_ _

_"We have to kill him.__He used an alien weapon.What human could do that?He's a skin ... whatever that means.And he killed Nasedo and he's been stalking the rest of us. We're at war.It's him or us, and I choose us."_

_ _

_"Right, right.The king.I'm sorry, how could I forget?All I know is, Max, you may be the king, but I am not bowing down to you.Not in this lifetime."_

_ _

"You don't remember, do you?Let me give you a piece of history about your planet. Your name was Vilandra, and you were beautiful ... even more beautiful than you are now.You had a great love ... and for him, for us, you betrayed your brother, your race.History, my dear, always repeats itself."

_ _

"Don't worry.You're safe here with us, Vilandra.""My name is Isabel.""For the moment, but when I looked into your eyes, it was Vilandra who looked back.""No."

_ _

_"What if we don't come back, Alex?"He held her closer."You will.I expect to see your beautiful face shining back at me in about a month's time, got it?"She tried to smile, but she was so sad.The sun was beginning to rise and soon, she would be leaving."Alex, I never told you this before," she said, lifting her head from his chest, "but I love you.I really do."He grinned, kissing her softly."I love you too."_

_ _

Isabel was crying when she opened her eyes.Max and Michael were smiling back at her.Now, they wait for Tess.They'll be home soon.


	16. Tess

Chapter Sixteen: Tess

Chapter Sixteen: Tess

** **

There she is.Isabel … well, that's who she is now.Tess takes a deep breath and carries her tray to her table."Can I join you?" she asks."Actually, we're in the middle of something."Tess looks down at the boy.He's a human, so she doesn't pay him much attention."You're the new girl, right?" Isabel asks, ignoring him as well.Tess smiles.She's letting her in.

_ _

_Her first glance of her 'husband' is in the kitchen of the Evan's home.She's not sure how she feels about him.He's certainly beautiful, just as she remembers.And the other one.Michael.She doesn't recall him as clearly, but what she does remember is that he's brash and often callous to his enemies.Their personalities are so similar to their former selves, and she's struck with happiness.This wouldn't be as difficult as she imagined._

_ _

_She knows it was wrong, but she had to do it.The only way he would really let her in is if she manipulates him.He has to see that they were in love, he has to remember what it was like to kiss her and hold her.So, she made him see things.The kiss at the Crashdown, the 'fire' in school, the way her car conveniently broke down just as he was passing by."I'm with Liz," he tells her firmly.Of course you are, she thinks, but she's not me.She's not your destiny."We belong together," he goes on, "I don't want anyone but her.""I'm sure you don't," she answers.She pulls him closer with her mind, pulls him down for a sensuous kiss.He can't help himself."Who are you?" he asks. _

_ _

_Tess decides that she must be more direct.If she goes to Max, he'll only push her away and she can't take that.Michael might be violent.Though Isabel disliked Tess in their former life, she doesn't remember.Tess has the upper hand now.She's the strongest of the four. "… __there's no mistaking what's going on.Like no matter who you may be with, or what you may think, that you and this other person are destined to be together.""No!" Isabel dismisses.Tess shrugs, but leans in even closer." Well, that's the way I feel about Max, and those are the signals that I've been getting from him.Are you sure you've never felt that way about anyone?Pay more attention, Isabel.There are signs all around you."She's smug and leaves the sugar cubes lined up in a four square._

_ _

_Kyle Valenti.Liz's ex-boyfriend.He's cute, but she doesn't need a distraction right now.He'll do nicely though, the perfect bait.They sit at a table in the library when she spots Max and Liz."So …" Kyle leans in, "Ancient languages.What does this have to do with our English assignment?""Absolutely nothing," she tells him.He grins."I was hoping you'd say that."She smirks.Down boy."There's just this one book that I need for my history class."He follows her down the aisles.He's relentless."Well, what do you say we start speaking the most ancient language known to man?"He leans in for a kiss, and for a moment, a fleeting moment, she almost lets him.But then she remembers Max.She's certain he's watching them.She needs to get the book._

_ _

_No, this isn't what's supposed to happen.He's not supposed to be angry.He's supposed to understand."I am not like you!" he shouts, "I live in this world!It's all I know.And I will not be a part of anything as evil as you."She backs away, stumbling to the ground."Is that what you think I am?" she asks."Show me who you really are!Don't hide behind this face!"She's crying now.He won't stop."God, Max, that's not who I am.That's not who I am!Think Max.You've seen my face before.You know who I am."Please, he has to understand._

_ _

_When they leave, she's left alone.But she knows it's not for long.Nasedo appears from the cave wall, angry with her for revealing the whole truth to the others.But she's angry with him for his lies.Is he really a killer, like Max says he is?"What has he been telling you?" Nasedo accuses, "You're going to trust him over me?"Yes, Tess thinks, he's my husband, of course I trust him."Listen, you and I have spent a lot of time together," Nasedo tells her, "now, I don't want to say we're family …""You're not my family," Tess spats, "you never will be.Max, Michael, and Isabel are."His cold eyes narrow."Fine.Go have your little reunion.If I have to kill people, I kill people.Pierce is dangerous.You all still need me if you expect to survive him."_

_ _

_She's alone in the jeep with Liz, performing a mindwarp on Pierce's agents."Can you just do that with anyone?" Liz asks, "make them see things that aren't even there?"Tess turns to look at her.The girl who stands in the way of her destiny with Max."Sometimes it's easier to do that," Tess tells her, "than to make someone see something that's right in front of her eyes."Liz doesn't say anything, she knows what Tess means._

_ _

_All summer long, she tried to get closer to him.Liz was in Florida, he should have been vulnerable enough to come to her, but he didn't.Now here they are, alone for the first time in weeks, maybe months.He's sweet to walk her home."It's not that I dislike you," he says, when she challenges him about his feelings for her."You don't have to spare my feelings," she mumbles, "I'm not human.Neither are you.""It's the only life I've ever known," he says.Tess smiles and reaches up to touch his cheek."That's not true," she says softly, "you lived another life … a life when you loved me."He shakes his head slightly, removing her hand from his face."I don't remember that."_

_ _

_Max took her to the Sheriff's house, so she'll be safe.When she wakes, Kyle is standing over her, an expression of shock on his face.Since he discovered their true identities, he's been a little wary around them."What the hell are you doing here?" he asks.She shrugs."I live here."Smiling, she reaches for the waist of his boxers, snapping them back against his skin."Calvin Klein.I approve." _

_ _

_She gets to have his room.Yay!And, she loves teasing him about his collection of dirty magazines, his newfound Buddhism.But then he starts getting all hostile, completely ruining her fun-loving mood."__Listen!This whole 'aliens are among us thing' ... it really screwed me up, made me question stuff.Life, reality, my place in this universe ... and you don't understand. You -you guys - you people turned my life upside down.I need a little clarity.I need a little peace of mind."She stands up, getting in his face."No, I don't understand.I'm a girl from another planet.No family, no friends.Only three other people like me in the world.And the man I grew up with, the man who raised me, he was just murdered.You're right, Kyle.What would I know about needing peace of mind?"For the first time, they begin to understand each other._

_ _

_God, there's so much pain.Why won't the pain stop?And then Isabel, of all people, is there, helping her up, urging her not to die.They do care, Tess thinks, she's finally found home. _

_ _

_She and Kyle lay across her bed, kissing and groping like the teenagers they are."Tess," he murmurs."Yeah?" she breathes, running her fingers through his hair."Stay," he pleads, "tell the others you've changed your mind.Stay with me."Tess pushes him gently off and sits up."Kyle," she says softly, "we've already discussed this.I'll be back soon.Don't get all mushy on me now, Buddha Boy."He sighs, defeated, and lays his head on her shoulder."I'm sorry," he says, "I guess I'm just a desperate man."Tess laughs and he grins back."At least we have tonight," she tells him, a hint of suggestion in her eyes.He nods, moving in to kiss her again, and they fall back onto the bed._

_ _

Tess' eyes fly open."Welcome back," Max says.She nods, stunned.The four of them drop their hands, but don't move from their spots."I still feel like Vilandra," Isabel breaks the silence, "I feel like two people."Max nods."I know.We _are_ two people, in a way."Michael and Tess exchange a look.They were never as close as they were than when they were Rath and Ava.He nods to her."How's it going?"She shrugs."Good … I guess."Max and Isabel share a grin."What now?" Isabel asks."It's time to figure out a way home.""Not so fast."They turn.Larek stood before them, a weapon in his hand."I have orders from the Queen Mother.You're not going anywhere.Any of you."


	17. Fight

Chapter Seventeen: Fight

**Chapter Seventeen: Fight**

** **

"Larek," Max warned, holding an arm out to protect Tess and Isabel.Larek held the weapon steadily in his hand, moving further into the room."I'm sorry Zan," he said, "or Max – whomever you've decided to be.But you're not returning to Earth.Your mother won't allow it.""I've talked to my mother," Max told him, stepping forward slowly, "I'm sure if we all speak to her together, she'll realize that keeping us here is wrong."Michael pushed Tess and Isabel back with his hand and joined Max."Don't take another step," Larek cautioned, "I won't hesitate to use this.""Try it," Michael challenged, his hands on his hips.Max reached an arm out, placing his hand over Larek's."I'm still your king," he said, "and what you're doing here … I can have you killed.""Max!" Isabel cried.He ignored her."Give me the weapon, Larek."Michael narrowed his eyes."Drop it," he warned, "I'm the head of the army.They'll be here in a second if I call them."Larek sighed in frustration."_Fine_."He handed Max his weapon, who gave it Michael to put away.

"Sit down," Max told him firmly, pointing to a chair.Larek sat."Look, Zan.We're friends.Don't forget that.""What kind of friend would lie to me the way that you've done?What kind of friend would threaten us with a weapon?"Michael led Tess and Isabel from the room."We'll be in the study," he said to Max, closing the door behind them.

"Why?" Max demanded angrily, "why did you do it?Why lie to us?"Larek wrung his hands, a guilty expression on his face."I didn't want to do it, but you would never have agreed to return otherwise.I was instructed to use any means necessary, including taking you by force."Max's eyebrows drew together."You would have …"Larek shook his head adamantly."No, Zan … Max.I didn't want to use force, I wanted you to come on your own."Max thought about how it would have been; they and their friends could have been hurt, or worse.The image of Liz he was given in the White Room flashed before his eyes, and he shook it away."Why was it so important for us to come back?" Max asked, "Kivar is no threat.The armies were doing fine on their own without us.""But we didn't have our Royal Family.Your mother was lonely.She wanted you back and decided that it was time.So, I was sent to collect you."

Max ran a hand through his hair and sighed."Well, we're going to have to talk to her.I thought she understood."Larek stood."Why don't you want to stay?This is who you are, Max.This is your life.You're _not_ human.Why go back?""It's my home."

"Michael, there's something I have to tell you," Isabel said nervously, as they gathered in the study, waiting for Max to return."What?""_I'm_ the one who took those plans to Kivar.I'm your spy."Michael stood up, his mouth wide."_You_?But why?Why would you do that?"Isabel wiped a tear from the corner of her eye."History repeats itself," she whispered.Tess sat next to her and placed an arm over her shoulder."There's something else too."He shook his head in disbelief."What, you were having an affair with him too?"She looked down."Yes," she said softly, "but that's not it.On the day of our wedding, he was going to storm the palace.Kill everyone and marry me, so that we could rule together."Tess dropped her arm.She and Michael stared at Isabel in shock."I'm so sorry," Isabel cried, "I don't know what I was thinking.I loved him._She_ loved him.And would do anything for him.I'm sorry.""About what?" Max asked, striding into the room.

Isabel wiped the tears from her face."Nothing," she said quickly, "but we have to leave now.Right away, Max.We have to go."Michael grabbed her arm."And let everyone die?No way.We have to kill Kivar.We have to warn everyone."Tess stood up, siding with Isabel."Michael, she's right.If we stay and fight, we could be killed in the process.""Wait a minute," Max held up his hands, "what are you talking about?Fill me in here."Michael looked pointedly at Isabel."Ask her," he spat, "she's our spy.She was going to bring her lover here to kill us.""I'm sorry!" Isabel screamed at him, "but that's why we have to leave.We have to go before Kivar comes for me – for you.Michael, as my fiancé, he wants to kill you first.He's insane about it._Please,_" her voice was desperate.Michael stuck his finger in her face."Are you willing to let your mother die, to let our people die?"Max swallowed hard, standing with Michael."Of course not," he answered, "we stay and fight."Isabel turned and ran from the room, Tess hot on her heels.


	18. Mother

Chapter Eighteen: Mother

**Chapter Eighteen: Mother**

** **

Isabel stared blankly into the mirror, a frown on her face.Tess smoothed out her veil."Don't worry," she told Isabel, "everything's going to work out fine.And, in two days, we'll be back on Earth."Isabel turned away from the mirror."I hope you're right."She sank onto a sofa, fingering the lace around her neck."Where are Max and Michael?" she asked, the fifth time of the hour."They're with the army," Tess answered, "you know that.Everyone's getting into position.The question is, are _you_ ready?"Isabel let out a deep breath."I have to be.We can't afford to make any mistakes."She and Tess looked at each other thoughtfully.

"Vilandra, dear?"Isabel stood, smoothing out her gown.Lara paused in the doorway, a hand held to her chest."You look absolutely beautiful, darling."Isabel smiled."Thank you Mother."Lara went to her daughter and kissed her cheek, taking her hands."I wish your father were here," she mused, her eyes welling with happy tears.Isabel nodded, staring into a face that was so much like her own.For a moment, she felt a deep feeling of regret.How can she leave the woman that gave birth to her, who sacrificed her own happiness to save them and send them away?Who loves them unconditionally and can't bear to let them go again?She remembers her last birthday on Earth, and how she missed the woman standing before her terribly.

_Happy birthday, Isabel.I'm 18 today, mother.October 25th.At least that's the day we've always celebrated as my birthday.But you're the only one really who knows the real day.I guess that's why I came to this place, the only place I've ever seen you.I hold ... I hold on to that day, but you disappeared, and the picture of you is already fading, and it's all I had.I was so happy because you were beautiful and warm, and I even thought I looked like you.But it wasn't you, not really.God, I don't know what you look like.Maybe I'll never know.It isn't fair.It isn't fair.I need you.I **need** you.Where are you? Oh, God, it's my birthday.We should be together.How could you leave us?How could you tell us all this important information about destinies and saving the world and then just disappear?Oh, God.I …I killed a person, an enemy, an alien? Does that make it okay?Oh, God.What was she talking about?What was she talking about?She said I betrayed my family.Is it true?Is it true?Am I a terrible person? Answer me.**Answer** me.Come on, answer me!_

"Vilandra?"Isabel shook her head, clearing away the memory.She threw herself into her mother's arm and hugged her tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks.Lara held her, stroking her long hair."What is it, darling?" she wondered.Isabel shook her head, turning her cheek and breathing in the scent of her mother, burning it into her memory."I love you," she whispered fiercely, "never forget that, mother."Lara pulled back from the embrace, regarding Isabel with a sad expression."I know you do, sweetheart.I've always known it."She paused."You're leaving me, aren't you?"Isabel exchanged a glance with Tess, who stood by the window, feeling like an intruder.Tess gave her a small smile of encouragement.

Isabel looked back at her mother, holding their joined hands to her chest."I'm glad that we came here," she said softly, "because now I know.Now I know what you look like, what you feel like, what you sound like.And now I have all these memories I never had before."Lara wiped at a tear that slipped down Isabel's cheek."Mother, I wish there was some way for me to be in two places at once.I wish I could stay and be with you forever.I know when you sent us away the first time, you didn't intend for us to choose there over here.You couldn't have understood the way our other lives would change us; how we'd become human."Lara shook her head slightly."I'm so sorry, mother.I'm so sorry for hurting you."Lara leaned in to hug Isabel again."It's alright, darling.I understand.I'll be alright."She placed her hands on Isabel's cheeks."This time I get to say goodbye.And I'm grateful for that.So grateful."

They heard someone clear their throat and turned.Max walked towards them, a sad smile on his face.Lara pulled him towards her and hugged him."Is everything okay here?" he asked, standing between his mother and sister, holding their hands.Isabel nodded, wiping her cheeks dry."Mother understands now.It's okay."Max sighed with relief."You know we'll always love you, right mother?"She nodded."I know."Looking at the two of them, she shook her head in wonderment."If I'd known sending you away would turn you both into such wonderful, mature adults … I'm so very proud of you.You've been my only joy since the moment you were born.I will always cherish our time together, but I know that you have to leave.Just promise me that you won't forget _this_ life, your legacy.And know that I will always be in your hearts, as you will be in mine."As she gathered them in her arms, Isabel was crying all over again, and tears of sadness ran down Max's cheeks as well.

Tess hated to break up the goodbye, but they couldn't wait any longer."Isabel," she called softly, "it's time to go."


	19. War

Chapter Nineteen: War

**Chapter Nineteen: War**

** **

Isabel peeked around the corner where she was to meet Kivar, giving him access to the palace.There he was, waiting for her.At the sight of him, her heart surged involuntarily.Because part of her was Vilandra, part of her still loved the evil man.But the Isabel part of her tried to tamp it down.If she allowed Vilandra to take over, everything could be ruined, everyone would be killed.She wouldn't betray her family again, not for anyone.She closed her eyes briefly, running over the plan in her mind.With a deep breath, she picked up her long skirts and rounded the corner."Kivar."

He turned, a large grin on his face, and held out his arms."You look stunning," he told her, "perfect for _our_ wedding."She beamed back at him, stepping into his arms and reluctantly relishing in the feel of his arms around her._"If I'm holding onto you, maybe you won't get lost."_Isabel drew back.'I won't get lost, Alex,' she promised.Kivar took her by her shoulders."You know the plan?"She nodded."The moment the preacher begins to speak, your armies will enter the cathedral.I'll pretend to cower in fear, while you … kill Rath.And your men terminate the guests."She let out a wavering breath of air."Don't be nervous," Kivar told her gently, "by the end of the day, you and I will be married and Antar will be ours."He pulled her in for another hug, kissing her neck.

"The armies are assembled in the guest seats," Max explained, meeting Isabel outside the cathedral, "are you going to be okay?"She nodded, feeling her heart beat loudly in her chest.She gripped his hand tightly."Promise me you'll be careful, Max.I need you to come back with us.All of this will mean nothing if you're killed."Max hugged her reassuringly."Don't worry, Iz.We're all going to make it out of this and go home."She smiled."Good.Because I don't want to explain to Liz why you're not with us.""Believe me," he said, "she's my courage.With the thought of going back to her, I can do anything.We can do this Isabel.Are you ready?"She nodded nervously, and placed her arm through his.Together, they ascended the steps.

The congregation stood in honour of their king and princess as they made their way down the aisle.Max and Michael exchanged a small nod at the altar when Max handed Isabel over and took a step back."Well, this is weird," Michael muttered to her, as they turned before the preacher."Yeah," she chuckled nervously, "it's not exactly how I pictured my wedding day."While the music and fanfare dwindled, Max rushed Tess and his mother from the cathedral through a back entrance.He held up his hand to the armies and they pulled out their weapons, awaiting his signal."This is it," Michael whispered, holding Isabel's arm tightly.He nodded to the preacher, who began to speak."Friends, family, and honoured guests, we are gathered …"The doors flew open."Now!" Max shouted.Michael pushed Isabel out of the way.She and the preacher made their way through the same doors as Tess and Lara.

The entire congregation stood, their numbers exceeding Kivar's.He stood frozen in the doorway."Retreat!" he called, backing his men out and down the steps."Follow!" Michael ordered.

Isabel and Tess stood on the highest balcony in the palace, staring down at the fighting below."Can you see them?" Isabel yelled to Tess.She shook her head, searching the crowd of thousands of men, trying to locate Max and Michael.Lara came up behind them, taking hold of their arms."Come, girls.Come inside where it's safe.""But mother," Isabel cried, "they've never fought in a battle like this before.They don't know what they're doing!"Lara shook her head."They have darling, as Rath and Zan.They have those memories, those skills."Isabel wasn't convinced and ran to the balcony again."Max!" she screamed."There!" Tess cried. Isabel looked to where she was pointing."Max," she whispered, racing from the room."Vilandra!" Lara shouted after her, "stop!"

"Well, well.We meet again."Michael turned, his breathing ragged."Nicholas."_"I killed you myself in your last life.Ready to die again?"_Michael remembered his words."Bring it on."


	20. Death

Chapter Twenty: Death

**Chapter Twenty: Death**

** **

Max groaned, falling to the ground, wondering what had hit him.He rolled over, clutching his side.Unfamiliar greenish blood leaked from a wound in his waist."Your _Majesty_," he heard a deep snarl.Lifting his eyes, he found Kivar staring back at him.Max managed to stand, wincing in pain.Kivar's eyes narrowed."I've wanted to kill you for a long time," he said.Max staggered on his feet."Here I am," he said, "now's your chance."Kivar was confused, but laughed, crossing his arms over his chest."Giving up so soon, Zan?"Max swallowed, the pain in his abdomen increasing._"I don't want to say goodbye to you.""Then don't."_He sucked in his breath.Nothing will stop him from getting home to Liz.With all of his strength, he lifted his weapon with his free hand.Kivar immediately smacked it away, causing Max to fall."You're weak!" Kivar shouted, kicking Max in the gut. He moaned in pain.Kivar leaned over him."Once you're dead, your kingdom will be mine.Say goodbye, Zan."He pointed his laser at Max's head.

Max squeezed his eyes shut.How had it come to this?He heard a shot and flinched at the noise, then felt a large weight fall on top of him.His eyes flew open."Isabel?"She dropped the weapon, pushing Kivar from her brother."Max, you're hurt!"He tried to smile."It's okay.Just a flesh wound.If only we had our powers, huh?"She pressed her hands to his wound."I guess I'm not a very good soldier," Max joked.Isabel gave him a look, helping him up."Come on, we have to get out of here."Max clung to her arms."Vilandra."Her eyes went wide, turning to her fallen lover.His eyes were open, just barely, and he stared at her with hurt in his eyes.Isabel glanced at Max."I can't leave him like this," she whispered.Max didn't say anything, his silence an acquiesce.She bent down on the ground, her white gown filthy and torn, her hair blowing in long strands around her face.Kivar reached up to touch her.

"I'm sorry Kivar," she whispered, "I couldn't let you kill my brother.I couldn't let you win."He swallowed difficultly, holding his chest."You betrayed me," he seethed, "I would have given you everything."She shook her head, sniffling, trying not to cry.Her Vilandra side hated to see him in pain, her Vilandra side wanted to help him, cure him.But Isabel couldn't let that happen.Still, out of respect for her former self, she lifted Kivar into her arms, holding him against her gently."Part me loved you once," she whispered, "she would have forgiven you anything, blinded as she was.But I love my family more.More than you, more than winning, more than this planet.I sacrificed everything and everyone for you once before.I couldn't let history repeat itself."Max stood off to the side, watching her sadly.Isabel had more demons than anyone; he wished he could have been more understanding.

Kivar's breath hitched, his eyes fluttered closed."You will never escape Vilandra," he whispered, "you will never escape … me."Those were his last words."Iz," Max called softly.She wiped her eyes, laying Kivar back onto the ground.She stood and went to her brother, supporting him with her shoulders.They walked slowly back to the palace.She didn't look back.

**

"So, are you Rath or Michael now?" Nicholas asked, circling Michael, separating them from the other troops."Either way, it doesn't matter because you're going to die.It doesn't matter which incarnation I exterminate."Michael scoffed."You may not look like a little kid anymore, Nicholas, but you're still just as juvenile."Nicholas rolled his eyes."Oh, please.Couldn't you have come up with anything better?"_"… that gleam of dull stupidity in the eyes …"_"Come on!" Nicholas cried maliciously, "show me some of that _wrath._"Michael had a sudden flash of Courtney and what Nicholas had done to her.He pointed his laser, and giving no thought at all, pulled the trigger.Nicholas fell to the ground, dead.

**

"In here."Isabel ushered Max into the study, where he collapsed into a chair."It's okay, Iz.I'll be fine.We need to find out about Michael.""Michael's a soldier, a born warrior.I'm sure he's doing better than you did."He shot her look."Thanks a lot."Isabel looked at his side, and he caught her eye."The bleeding's pretty much stopped now," he told her."We still need to get the doctor."She smiled slyly."You're the king.You'll get first priority."Max shook his head, resting his head against the back of the chair."I'd rather just get out of here.I wanna go home, lay in my own little bed in my own little room … preferably with Liz in my arms."Isabel chuckled."I know what you mean.I want a hug from Alex more than I've ever wanted anything."Max rubbed her arm."We'll get home, Isabel. Soon.Very soon."

"Guys!"Tess came running into the room.Seeing that Max was bleeding, she fell to her knees by his side."Oh my God, Max.What happened?Will you be okay?"He nodded."Yeah, I'll be fine.You've been crying, Tess.Is it Michael?Did something happen to him?"Tess shook her head."No.It's your mother."


	21. Home

Chapter Twenty-One: Home

**Chapter Twenty-One: Home**

** **

"Mother?Mother!"Isabel raced into the room, Max jogged alongside her.Lara lay across the bed, a wound on her forehead."What happened?" Isabel cried, looking to Tess for answers.Tess shook her head, her eyes wide with tears."I – I don't know.When you ran out of here, she went after you.I didn't know what to do.Then, I heard her scream and I found her like this.Isabel, I'm so sorry, I should have followed her, I should have done something."Max knelt next to his mother on the bed."Isabel," he called softly, "she's not breathing.""No," Isabel whimpered, joining him on the bed, "no, she has to be, Max.She can't be dead."Max reached across their fallen mother's body and took Isabel's hand."She's gone, Iz."Isabel continued to shake her head in disbelief.She stretched out alongside her mother and rested her head on her chest."I'm sorry, mother," she whispered, and began to cry.

**

Max shut the door behind him and stood in the corridor with Tess.She touched his shoulder gently."Are you going to be okay?" she asked softly.He looked down at her, his eyes brimmed with tears."Yeah."He wiped his eyes."Right now, I have to get back to my people.And we have to find Michael.""I'm right here."They turned."Michael!" Tess cried.He came towards them, sweat dripping from his face, his hands bloodied."Are you hurt?" Max asked, holding his own wounded side."Nah," Michael explained, "but the battle's over.The rebellion backed down.I killed Nicholas, and was informed that Kivar is dead.Once his troops heard it, they began to flee.""Yeah, uh, Isabel killed him."Michael's eyebrows raised in surprise."_She_ did?Wow.Where is she now?"Tess cleared her throat, pointing to the door behind them."She's in there.The, uh, Queen Mother is dead."Michael's eyes flew to Max."Seriously?Well … how?"Max looked at the floor and shrugged."I don't know.I don't think we ever will." 

Larek came striding down the corridor towards them."Zan!""What is it, Larek?"Larek stopped, looking at Michael."You've given him the news?" he questioned, "the leaders of the rebellion are dead?"Max nodded."Yeah, we heard.Good fighting out there, Larek."He shrugged sheepishly, a proud smile on his face."Well, I suppose you'll be wanting to leave as soon as possible.We can have the granolith ready for you by morning."The door opened behind them and Isabel stepped out, her eyes red."Not until we give mother a proper burial."

**

Max approached Larek after the funeral."Hey," he said, slapping Larek on the back.Larek turned and gave him a small smile."I just want to apologize again, Zan … Max.For deceiving you, for trying to keep you here against your will."Max looked out over the balcony.He searched the night sky."Can we see Earth from here?" he wondered.Larek stood next to him, pointing his finger."See that bright star right there?"Max nodded."That's Earth.But you can't see it all the time."Max smiled."You can't see Antar all the time either."He stared at the star."It's so far away," he mused.He thought of Liz; pictured her sitting on her roof, staring at these same stars, trying to find his.

"Larek, there's something I need to ask you," he said, turning around, leaning against the wall.Larek raised his eyes in question."I've spoken to you brother," Max began, "and he's agreed if you do.""Agreed to what?" Larek asked.Max gestured around him, at the palace, at the landscape, the city below."We're leaving at dawn.I can't leave my people without a ruler."Larek was still confused and Max laughed."_You_, Larek.I want to appoint you."Larek's eyes went wide."Me?" he asked incredulously, "after everything I've …"Max shook his head, interrupting him."Forget about that.I know you were only doing as ordered.If you wish to accept, your brother will take over your reign on your planet.You'll be the new ruler of Antar.Not the _king_, you're not of Royal Antar blood, but you will be sovereign, the supreme ruler.What do you think?" Larek was shocked."Well, um … yes!" he cried, "of course.I accept."Max grinned."Great.I know you'll do a great job.I'm just sorry I won't be here for your coronation."Larek reached over and gave Max a hearty hug."I'll do you justice," he promised.

**

"Is everybody ready?" Max asked, as they stood before the pulsating granolith in the early morning light.Michael nodded, hands on his hips, impatient.Isabel and Tess took last looks around."Goodbye mother," Isabel whispered.Then, they too, nodded their heads.The entire town was there to see their beloved Royals off.Max turned and nodded to Larek.With a last glance at his people, the palace, he touched the granolith with his hand.The four were transported inside and in a flash, they took off into the sky.


	22. Reunion

Chapter Twenty-Two: Reunion

Chapter Twenty-Two: Reunion

** **

"Where are we?" Michael asked, looking around, "and _man_, do I ever feel jetlagged."Max noticed a silver handprint on the wall."We're home," he said, grinning, "we're back in the cave."Isabel could barely contain her glee."Home?" she squealed, "really, truly, home?"Tess laughed out loud."I'm so happy, I feel like crying!Does that make any sense?""Come on!" Max yelled, racing from the cave.

**

"Here we are."Isabel wiped a tear from her cheek.They stood before the Crashdown, finding that it hadn't changed a bit."Guys!" Michael called, jogging towards them with a newspaper in his hand."What is it?" Tess asked."According to this, two years have passed.""Two _years_?" Max repeated, "oh god."Isabel licked her lips, nodding at the restaurant."Let's go see if anyone's still around."

**

They had to use their powers to unlock the door."Feels good to have these back," Michael mentioned with a grin.They stepped inside, taking a look around.Max's eyes fell on 'his' booth and he smiled."Sorry, we're closed!" came a call from the back.Michael's heart jumped into his throat.Slim legs made their way out the swinging door, a tub of dirty dishes in her arms."Maria …?"Michael took a shaky step forward.Maria looked up, shaking her head slowly in shock.The large square tub fell to the ground, dishes tumbling out and breaking into tiny pieces."Michael?" she whispered, putting a hand over her mouth.He nodded, moving closer to her."It's me," he said, his voice choked, "we're back."She half-laughed, half-sobbed and threw herself into his arms.He buried his face in her neck."Oh god, I missed you!" she cried, running her hands over his back, his hair, still not truly believing that it was he.He pulled back, pushing the hair from her eyes."I love you," he whispered."I love you too."He laughed and crashed his lips onto hers.

**

"They think we're dead?" Isabel repeated, her voice a whisper.Maria nodded, reaching for Michael's hand, unable to stop touching him."We had funerals and everything.This was after we received Larek's letter.We didn't think you'd ever come home.Valenti agreed that it was the only way."Tess leaned back in the booth, letting out a long, tremulous breath."God, Max," Isabel said, "our parents.Imagine what they felt.Both of us … gone." Max placed his arm around her shoulder in comfort.

"Tess!"Kyle's voice boomed in the near-empty restaurant.Tess yelped happily, jumping from her seat and launching herself into his arms."Oh, man, you feel so good!" Kyle cried, burying his face in her hair, breathing in her familiar scent.Tess pulled away, covering his face with kisses.They both laughed joyously, returning to hug each other once more.

Michael shifted Maria into his lap, playing with her long tendrils, and wiping the tears of happiness from her cheeks.Max and Isabel exchanged a look, each longing to reunite with their true loves.Finally, Max could stand it no more. "I, uh, hate to interrupt," he said, clearing his throat impatiently.Tess gripped Kyle's hand tightly and brought him back to the booth.Maria looked up at Max, noticing his expression."Oh, Max," she whispered sorrowfully, "Liz isn't here.She's gone."


	23. Confessions

Chapter Twenty-Three: Confessions

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Confessions**

** **

Max's eyes went wide.His heart felt like it had stopped and tears sprang to his eyes."Gone?" he whispered.Isabel, Tess, and Michael were stricken."No!" Maria cried, "not gone-gone, just … gone.She's in California."Max let out a deep breath of relief."Thank god.What's she doing in California?""School," Kyle answered, "both she and Alex.They're freshman at UCLA.""Wow," Isabel said, smiling.She was disappointed that Alex wasn't there though, she wanted her reunion."Maria and I visit all the time," Kyle continued, "you know, do the sight-seeing, beach thing.""Oh my God," Maria chimed in, "Liz and Alex have this awesome beach house apartment.You know the kind on 90210?It's just like that.It's so perfect.""So, they live together?" Max asked warily.Maria laughed."Nice face, Max.But it's not like that.Never was, never will be.Besides, it's not Alex you should have been worrying about … ow!"Kyle kicked her under the table."Don't start, Maria," he muttered.Max looked back and forth between the two."Don't start?What's this about?Is Liz – is she seeing someone?"He tried to block the thought from his mind.

"No …" Maria said slowly, "not at the moment. Not really. But – come on, Kyle, they're gonna find out anyway."He sighed, pulling Tess closer to him, so that she was practically in his lap.She raised a confused eyebrow."Alright," he acquiesced, "here's the story.After you guys left, Liz and I started hanging out a lot more.We 'bonded,' I guess you could say, because we knew that our significant others were playing happily-married-couple out there in outer space somewhere."Max set his jaw, knowing where this was going."So," Kyle continued, "after we graduated, I kissed her.We kind of dated that summer before she left, but not really.I mean, it wasn't the same as before.We were more like friends who held hands, who occasionally shared a hug or a kiss.But before she and Alex left for L.A., we mutually agreed to go back to being just friends.That's it.And, it's worked out better that way.Besides, we were pretty miserable together anyway.We were poor substitutes for you guys."He leaned over and kissed Tess on the forehead.

Max wasn't sure what to say.Part of him was glad that Liz had someone there for her, but he hated the thought of Kyle getting to be the one to touch her and kiss her.That old jealousy was back with a vengeance.Isabel gave her brother's shoulder a brief squeeze, before turning to Maria."Does Alex … is _he_ seeing anybody?"All of the aliens looked up in interest.They wanted to know all they had missed during their two-year absence.Maria sat up straighter, but still remained as close as she could to Michael."You guys have to understand," she started, "we thought we'd never see any of you again.We thought we had to go on with our lives.It wasn't easy.We loved you and missed you and we grieved for so long …""It's okay," Michael assured her, lightly kissing her temple.She nodded."Okay, I, myself, went on a few dates, but it was never anything serious.You already know about Liz and Kyle, but Alex …"Maria stopped, staring into Isabel's sad bright eyes.

"About a year after we got the note and 'buried' you, Alex met a girl named Samantha.She was the complete opposite of you, Isabel – small, thick auburn hair, a tiny mole on her cheek.They dated for quite a while, past graduation, until they separated for school actually."Isabel wiped at a tear that threatened to escape from her eye.Maria gave her a sympathetic look."Do you want me to go on?" she asked softly.Isabel nodded vigorously."Yes," she demanded, "please."Maria nodded and took a breath."Sam was accepted to NYU, and she wanted Alex to go with her.They were going to live together, find jobs in the city, the whole bit.But Alex, he wasn't ready to make such a commitment.I mean, Isabel, he still kept your picture in his wallet."She smiled at that."Long story short," Maria finished, "they broke up and he decided to go to California with Liz.He dates occasionally, but nothing serious."Isabel attempted a tiny smile."Thank you."

"So, you're all single?" Tess asked for clarification."Well, not now," Kyle teased, "now that you're all back."She smirked.Max noticed Maria throw him a guilty look."Maria?" he asked, "you're not telling me something.What is it?"She sighed and looked at Kyle, who nodded."Alright fine.Their downstairs neighbour is a really cute guy named Tom.He's been after Liz since they moved in and roped her into going out with him a couple of times.He's relentless.Well, just yesterday, I talked to Liz on the phone.And I think she's starting to cave."Max's eyes widened, his heart pumping furiously in his chest."I think," Michael spoke up, "it's time we all took a trip out to sunny California."


	24. Anticipation

Chapter Twenty-Four: Anticipation

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Anticipation**

** **

"Liz, we're out of Fruity Pebbles!" Alex cried, his head in the cupboard, searching for his favourite cereal."And, toilet paper," she said, coming into the kitchen with an empty roll in her hand.He turned to her and made a face."Well, that's just great."Liz grabbed her bag from the kitchen table."I'm gonna run to the store down the street, is there anything else we need?""Liz, Maria and Kyle are going to be here any minute now."She shrugged."So?I'll see them when I get back.Besides, no one's going to be able to use the bathroom until I go get some more toilet paper."He smirked at her."We could always send them down to Tom's.""Funny," she answered, narrowing her eyes, "I'll be back in twenty."

**

Alex was placing his empty bowl in the sink when the doorbell rang."Coming!" he called.When he opened the door, Maria launched herself in his arms."Whoa!" Alex cried, staggering backwards, "what's up with you?"He looked at Kyle, whose face was split into a wide grin."Where's Liz?" Maria asked, ignoring the question, and stepping into the apartment, looking around."Oh, she had to run to the store," Alex told them, "so, where's your stuff?"Kyle and Maria exchanged a look."They're, uh, in our rental car.We'll go get them."The two ran for the door."Well, do you need any help?!" Alex called after them."Nope!" he heard Maria's shout, "you just stay put!"

**

"Okay," Maria said swiftly, as they made it back to the car, "Liz went to the store, but Alex is there.So, this is what I was thinking.Isabel, you go up there alone.Have your big reunion and come get us when you're ready.""Well, what are we gonna do in the meantime?" Tess wondered.Kyle took her hand. "Walk the beach.It's really beautiful around here," he said.Isabel looked to Max, who tried to hide his disappointment."Go ahead," he told her, giving her a nod.She smiled, taking a deep breath."Okay, here I go."

**

Alex heard the doorbell again."If you can't even open the door," he called, "then you should have taken my … help."Alex couldn't believe his eyes, but standing before him was Isabel."Alex," she said emotionally.He stood and stared at her in shock."Alex," she repeated more sternly, "if you don't close your trap, you're gonna catch flies."At that, a huge grin broke over his face."It's really you."He picked her up by the waist, swinging her around."Ahhh," he breathed, holding her face between his hands, "you're still the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."She smiled, tears in her eyes."I've wanted you to hold me for so long.""Oh, yeah?" he teased, leaning in, "and what about this?"She laughed."That too."She touched her lips to his and they kissed.

**

Max walked around the apartment, his hands in his pockets.The rest of them had reunited and left, leaving him alone, waiting for Liz.With a wink, Alex told them they'd be back in the morning.Where they were going to stay, Max didn't ask.It really was a beautiful beach apartment.The view was amazing and the décor was a perfect blend of Liz and Alex.It had plenty of feminine touches, but some things were pure Alex.Max felt a little touch of sadness when he looked at the photos on the mantelpiece.There wasn't a picture of the aliens among the bunch.Suddenly, he heard keys in the lock.Jumping back, he looked around, wondering where he should stand, what he should be doing when she walked in the door.Finally, he decided to plop himself down on the couch.The door opened and Max nearly stopped breathing.


	25. Hello

Chapter Twenty-Five: Hello

Chapter Twenty-Five: Hello

** **

Liz shuffled through the living room and straight into the kitchen, not noticing Max sitting on the couch.He was a little amused, but overcome with emotion just from his brief glimpse of her as she walked by.Smoothing a nervous hand down the front of his shirt, he stood."Alex?" Liz called from the kitchen, "is that you?They were out of Fruity Pebbles, so I got you Cocoa Puffs instead!"Max smiled.Her voice was the most beautiful sound in the world."Alex?" Liz called again, poking her head into the living room."Hi," Max whispered.Liz shook her head slowly, her mouth open."No," she murmured softly, "no, no you're not real.You're not real."She ran down the hallway, slamming a door behind her.

Max squeezed his eyes shut briefly, then followed her route down the hallway."Liz?" he knocked, "Liz, it's me.I _am_ real."He turned the knob slowly, finding her lying across her bed, her face buried in her pillow."Liz," he said again."Go away!" came her muffled voice.He sank onto the mattress, cautiously reaching out to touch her hair."You've cut it," he whispered, "Liz, if I weren't really here, I wouldn't be able to touch you, to feel you.Your hair is still so soft."She lifted her head, sniffing loudly, tears streaking her cheeks."But you can't be real," she whimpered, "I've seen you so many times and you were never real."He wiped her tears away, not giving mind to his own that steadily fell from his eyes."I'm really here, Liz.We're all here.I remembered you.I could never really forget you."He watched as her face crumbled and she choked back a cry."Max?" she whispered.Her hand shook as she reached out to touch his face.Her eyes closed."Oh god, I can feel you."He touched the hand that touched his face.She lowered her head and sobbed.

"Liz."He lifted her head with his finger.They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.Then, without a thought, they leaned in simultaneously and latched their lips together.Both released a moan at the contact.Without removing his lips from hers, Max pushed Liz back onto the bed.Her fingers struggled with the end of his t-shirt, catching it around his armpits.He laughed, leaving her for a moment, so he could pull it over his head.Liz moved her hands through his hair and Max felt her hips rise to meet his."Wait, wait," he breathed.She licked her lips, her chest heaving, and wiped the hair from her eyes."What?" she asked, confused.Max smiled at her, tenderly stroking her cheek with his thumb._"Because if we make love now, it would be a goodbye.Think of how much better it will be as a hello."_He kissed the tip of her nose."I just wanted to say … hello."Liz beamed, new tears forming in her eyes."I love you Liz," Max said, "and I'll never leave you again.""_Never_," she repeated, pulling his mouth to hers.

**

Liz felt the warm California sun on her face and stretched, sighing happily.She rolled onto her side, fear clutching at her throat."Max!" she screamed, sitting up in the bed.He came running from the bathroom, coming to sit by her side."Don't ever do that again!" she scolded, throwing her arms around him, "you promised you'd never leave.""Shhh," he soothed, "I had to pee.I'm sorry."She pulled away, giggling softly."_I'm_ sorry," she said, "I just, for a minute, thought that I'd imagined it all.I thought it was all just a wonderful dream."Max leaned his forehead against hers."This is no dream."He leaned in to kiss her and she pulled him down atop her when somebody knocked on the door.Max groaned."That's probably the rest of them.They were gonna come back this morning."He stood, grabbing his boxers.Liz reached for a robe, tying it around her waist."Why wouldn't Alex just use his key?" she wondered.Max shrugged, grabbing her hand, as they walked to the living room."Sit," she demanded, pushing him back onto the sofa, and dropping a kiss to his lips.The doorbell rang this time."Alex, use your key!" she called, walking to the door and pulling it open.

"Tom!"She staggered a little.The tall blonde before her grinned."Sorry to interrupt your friends visit," he said, "but I got your mail by mistake."He deposited a stack of envelopes in her hand.She licked her lips, smiling gratefully."Uh, thanks Tom, but you could have just put them in the mailbox.He shrugged."Yeah, well …""Liz?!" Max called from the living room.Tom looked at her confused."Kyle or Alex?Cause that didn't sound like either of them."Suddenly, Max appeared behind Liz, in all his bare-chested glory."Oops," he said.

Tom gaped at him."You're Max, right?The dead boyfriend?"Max glanced at the top of Liz's head, then looked back at Tom, shrugging sheepishly."Not so dead," he said, holding out his hand, "Max Evans, recently deceased.And you are?"Tom's eyes darted to Liz."Max," she explained calmly, "this is Tom Hayes.My friend and neighbour."Max dropped his hand, pleased by Tom's state of shock.He wrapped possessive arms around Liz's waist, effectively pulling her closer to him and further from Tom."Point taken," Tom muttered, backing away.He looked at Liz."It, uh, looks like you have a lot going on," he said, "so I'll just see you later.""Nice meeting you!" Max called.Liz shut the door, throwing Max a look."I see you've been talking to Maria."Max pouted, causing Liz to laugh."You have nothing to worry about," Liz explained, taking him into her arms, "I've never loved anyone but you and I never will."Max grinned."Good answer."Liz rose on her tiptoes and kissed him long and deep.


	26. Together

Notes: at the end

**Notes:**at the end

** **

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Together**

** **

"So," Maria said slyly, turning and popping a French fry into Michael's mouth, "you all know what went on down here while you were gone, but we know nothing about what happened up there."Tess shared a look with Michael.Isabel shrugged, taking Alex's hand and wrapping it around her shoulder."Nothing much," she lied, "in fact, it was really quite boring."Kyle scoffed."Boring?Yeah right.You guys were the Royal Family on an alien planet.How could that be boring?""Max?" Liz questioned, craning her neck around to look at him, "it's only fair."He smiled softly, bending to kiss her forehead."You're right," he said, "why shouldn't we tell you what happened?""Maxwell," Michael warned.Maria gave him a gentle smack."We want to hear," she scolded, "go ahead, Max.""First of all," Max began, "there was a war …"

**

Maria leaned back in her seat, her mouth open in shock."Maria?"Michael shook her arm."You look like you're gonna be sick.""I think I am," she muttered, "you and _Tess?_""Should I be offended?" Tess spoke up.Kyle couldn't take it any more and he burst into laughter."Oh, you think this is funny?I should have known."He put a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his amusement."You must admit," he said, "it _is_ funny.I mean, you and Michael?How many words did you say to each other before you left?""Correction," Michael spoke, "_Rath_ loved _Ava_.We're not them.After our memories came back, that all stopped immediately.There were no romantic feelings between any of us."Liz looked up at Max with wide, inquisitive eyes."Really," he whispered only to her, "even when I didn't know who I was, I remembered a beautiful girl named Liz who I loved with all my heart.""Thank you," she whispered back, leaning into his arms, "I really needed to hear that."

"I'm proud of you," Alex said softly to Isabel, "And I told you.You could never be a terrible person.You came through for everyone.You saved them this time.""Oh, Alex," she sighed, "I just knew that a man that evil wasn't worth the love and trust of my family.He wasn't worth risking not coming home to you."She shifted, facing him directly, spontaneously changing the subject."What do you think about children?" she asked him.His eyes widened."You, um, you just got back.There's no way you be, I mean …"She laughed."Alex, I'm not pregnant.And I don't plan on having children any time soon."She watched as he let out a breath of relief. "But what do you think of the name Lara?" she wondered, "Lara Diane?"Max overheard her and threw her a smile.Isabel looked at Alex expectantly."I think it's beautiful," he answered, "if we ever have a daughter, she'd be extremely lucky to have such a name."Isabel grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck."I was hoping you'd say that."

**

Max glanced around the table.Michael and Maria were exchanging good-natured banter back and forth, pausing to peck each other's lips with a tender kiss every few minutes.Kyle was making disgusted faces as Tess poured more Tabasco sauce into her drink.She, in turn, shoved the straw in his mouth and laughed as he gagged.Alex and Isabel cuddled in the corner, probably still discussing their future family. And Liz.His perfect, beautiful Liz, leaned her head against his shoulder, playing with his thumb and forefinger.Her other hand came up to catch a yawn in her palm.Max smiled, his arms pulling her closer.His thoughts turned to Antar, to Larek, his mother, and his people.But as he looked around him – at his friends, his sister, and his lover – he realized that he didn't miss that other life at all._This_ is where he belonged, where they all belonged._This_ is home.

"Max?"He looked down at Liz."Hmmm?""Where were you?" she asked softly.He bent to kiss her mouth."Nowhere," he told her, "nowhere but here."

The End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'd like to thank everyone who contributed feedback.Your comments really made me push to get new chapters out to you as soon as possible.I'd _like_ to do a sequel, but I don't have a clue what the plot could be.If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to share them.Who knows?I could like one of your ideas and have a new story out soon.Thanks again.I really enjoyed writing this for you as much as I hope you enjoyed reading it.

-Star Jackson

[starshine_416@yahoo.com][1]

**Sequel is up.Titled:52 Days Of Hades**

   [1]: mailto:starshine_416@yahoo.com



End file.
